Twisted
by PockyPhoto
Summary: COMPELTE! Himeno is a student who's satisfied with life, but what happens when she meets two complete opposites? Hayate is a free rebel, but Sasame is a kind gentleman with hidden feelings. Will Himeno fall for one? Himenox?, alternate universe
1. Bumps in the Road

A/N: This is my first Pretear fanfic, so I understand if it's not as good as all the other ones. It's kinda in an alternate universe. Same city, same family, but without the whole leafe/princess of disaster/pretear deal. I still don't know how I want the story to end, but it might come to me later. Please review!

Chapter 1: Bumps in the Road

Himeno woke up from her pleasing sleep, stretching to the sun's ray that shone through her windows. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, blinking a few times to adjust to her wake.

"WHAT? I'm late!" Himeno shouted as she sprung to the bathroom. "Man, oh, man, oh, man!" The tulip-head cursed herself repeatedly as she rushed to get ready. Sprinting out of her room, she roared down the large halls to obtain her breakfast. As she bursted through the doors to the dining room, her eyes softened. It was over. Everyone had left and their plates remained either empty or with half-eaten meals. Takako, the family maid, approached her from the kitchen.

"Oh! Good morning, Miss Himeno. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, that's okay. I'll just grab something on my way out. Would you like some help, though?" Himeno asked, taking some dishes into her heands. Her family may be rich, but she didn't like being treated that way.

"That's okay. I can take care of it. Shouldn't you be on your way now?" Takako reminded her as she took the dishes from her hands.

"Oh! That's right!" The cherry-eyed girl quickly took some toast from the table and ran towards the town. Sure, it was the weekend, but Himeno had other responsibilities as well. She always participated in the local theatre for the public. She liked helping others, especially the young children.

Just as she turned the corner, a strong force stepped in her way, knocking both of them down. Himeno looked up to the figure who blocked her path as she got to her knees.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm really sorry..." Himeno started, but was interrupted as she met his eyes. He was so handsome! She blushed a little as they both stood up.

"You should watch where you're going," the man said in an arrogant tone. He wore a sleeveless (well, it was obvious he had torn them off) shirt with casual jeans. Somehow, his whole image was very attracting.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever. Just get out of my way."

"You first. Step aside, then I'll leave," Himeno replied, hands on her hips, waiting for him to move. But he just gave a confused look as he tilted his head a bit. He took his arm and pushed her to the side, walking away.

"I don't have time to play games."

"Hey, jerk! What's your problem? Do you always share your anger," she questioned to his back as he passed her. He turned to face her again. He put an arm to the building, inching his face closer to her's. Himeno's back was against the wall, stiff as a pole.

"Who do you think you are? Do you think you're better than everyone?" he asked, causing her blush furiously at their positions.

"No, just you," she replied, narrowing her eyes.

The man smirked. "What's your name?"

Himeno gave an annoyed look. "Himeno...yours?"

"Hayate. Dont' forget it if you think you can show me up someday."

Himeno stood her ground and straightened up. She inched her nose closer to his, but he didn't move. He just kept that cocky smile. "You're in my way," she stated.

Hayate stepped back, smiling. He put on his dark glasses and walked to a beautiful, red motorcyle at the street's edge. It seemed as if it was a candy apple image. As he got on, he smiled at Himeno once more before riding off.

"Arrogant bastard," the girl mumbled as she continued on her way.

By the time Himeno made her way to the public theatre, all her comrades were condemning her for usual routine.

"How many times is this, Himeno?" Goh asked as she approached the stage.

"Oh, shut up. You're not perfect, either."

"At least I'm on time."

Himeno elbowed him in the stomach, but soon they were both laughing and making fun of each other.

"Have you head the news?" Goh asked.

"No, why? Something happen?"

"The director wants us to do Romeo and Juliet. Actually, speak of the devil..." Goh said, pointing beyond the girl's shoulder.

Himeno turned around to see the boss walking towards them from the stairway in the auditorium.

"Aw... but EVERYBODY does Romeo and Juliet, Kei!"

"Quit complaining. The only genre we've avoided all year is romance. And EVERYBODY _loves_ Romeo and Juliet," Kei replied, handing her a script. "Now get ready for the auditions. I'll give you time to practice."

Himeno frowned as she walked towards the other girls, which she found really annoying, but were actors nonetheless. As she got closer, she could hear their cheery voices louder than she wanted.

"If Goh gets Romeo, then I want to be his Juliet!"

"No way! _I'll_ be his Juliet!"

Himeno rolled her eyes as they continued swooning over her best friend. She took a glance at Goh while he talked to the other guys. Sure, he was dashing, but he was a ladies' man. No way could he ever be boyfriend material. She shook her head at the thought.

"Well, the real competition is with Himeno. She'll probably get the role, of course. What better way to have romance than between childhood friends?"

Himeno gave an irritating look at her. "I could care less about which part I get. You can have Juliet, and you have can Goh... if you're good enough."

"Himeno, you're up!" yelled Kei from the seats in the room.

"Ok!" She looked back to the girls and gave a challenging smirk. "Just because I don't care doesn't mean I won't try my best." She took the stage, reciting the lines assigned to her, smiling through it all.

When they were finally finished, Himeno grabbed her script and threw it in her satchel bag, not really caring how it is. Goh approached her, casual as always.

"Kei says he'll have the roles posted tomorrow," he said, sitting in a seat next to her.

"That's good... Why don't you talk to them?" Himeno asked, wanting to get this over with.

"Who?"

"The girls that have been obsessed with you," she replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, I've been meaning to talk to one, but..."

"Wait! You mean you actually like one?" Himeno smiled with ideas. "Which one?"

"Hey, no tricks from you, okay? And... she's not one of my 'fangirls.' I really want this one to go right," Goh put emphasis on his last sentence, telling Himeno to understand perfectly well.

"Fine," she pouted. "So who's the lucky one?"

Goh didn't reply. He just stared at the dark-haired girl sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Her? It's always the quiet ones."

"Hey, don't get any ideas in your head. I really like her, ok?"

"Oh, all right. No tests for her, but you better talk to her or you won't get nowhere."

"I know, I know."

Himeno smiled and stood up, grabbing her bag. "Well, I gotta go the bookstore. See ya tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. See ya when the roles are up."

The bright, smiling girl ran on towards the bookstore, more cheerful than usual. But her thoughts were a little distracted. _Maybe I should help Goh. I know he said no tests, but it's not really a test... _Himeno was already planning things, but she was so lost in thought, she had passed the bookstore.

"Whoops! My bad," she chuckled, looking around at her surroundings. As she turned around to head the other way, her foot tripped over a raised section of the sidewalk, causing her to fall face forward. The passerbys paid her no mind, living life as usual, though some did laugh. Himeno slowly got up, realizing her leg had a big scrape just below the knee. She didn't have anything to tend to it just now, so it gave her mroe reason to hurry.

Bleeding as she ran, the actress finally reached the bookstore. As she entered, she gave no attention to the trickling down her legs. She just hoped the manager didn't cause trouble about it. Quickly scanning the shelves, she searched for the newly released series. As she grabbed the book, another hand reached for it as well. Himeno turned to see a very gorgeous man in white formal wear. But, he seemed familar.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead, take it. I can wait for the next one," he spoke, with such a soothing voice. If vocals could have a flavor, his would be vanilla. Plain, simple, and smooth, yet irresistible.

Himeno felt her heart melt as she heard his voice. But she finally came back to Earth after a moment.

"Oh! Um...no, here, you take it," Himeno offered to be polite, though she really did want to take it.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, bending down to get a better look at her knee.

"I'm fine. I just fell."

The man softly smiled as he got back up. He was about to say something, but the girl interrupted him.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

The gentleman smiled again, replying "I'm Sasame, a radio DJ. You've probably seen my picture in some magazines." It was obvious he didn't really like being recognized like that, and Himeno understood. So, she decided to change the topic.

"Um... are you familiar with the Moonlight Chronicles?" she asked, giving him the book.

But Sasame refused taking it. "You can have it, but I think you should have your wound treated."

Himeno looked at her knee, noticing the trail of crimson fluid inching down her legs.

"Why don't you pay for the book? I can take you to the studio to tend to your knee," the handsome man offered.

"Um, sure." Himeno couldn't say no. He had let her get the book...she had to honor his generosity.

On the way to the station, they had a great time talking about the book's series. They both smiled with ease as if they had known each other already. When inside the building, he offered her a seat in the studio as he left to get the first aid.

Himeno remained there, looking at the equipment they had. It was alot, but it made Sasame seem like a hard worker. When he returned, he bent down to treat her injury. Himeno started to blush at the thought of such a man caring for her.

"Thank you for this," she said as he bandaged her knee. "Do you work by yourself?"

He looked up at her, kinda surprised at the question. "Often, yes."

Himeno kinda felt guilty now. "You must get lonely sometimes."

"I got used to it. I ended up reading alot, though," he smiled. He looked at her eyes, noticing that she really cared for his well-being despite only having just met him. "Um...would you like to go out for lunch?"

Himeno smiled in reply. "Of course!" This man was so kind, such a gentleman.

As they ate at an outside cafe, they both talked about each other, enjoying every second.

"Well, I participate at the public theatre after school and on weekends."

"Your family must be proud of you."

"I guess..."

"You mean you're not sure?"

"Well, it's the Awayuki family. They're not really into me since I'm not of blood," Himeno said, softly.

"I see. So you act so you can escape."

Himeno looked up at him with widened eyes. She never really thought of it that way.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied.

"Don't think of it as if it's wrong. You may have to avoid some things to live life best for you. I have to go back to work. I'm sorry for this to end so soon."

"No, that's all right! I understand. I really enjoyed our time together," Himeno replied with a beautiful smile.

Sasame stood up to leave, accompanied by Himeno. But before he left, he cupped Himeno's face in her hands, tracing her cheek. The rosy-hued girl blushed furiously as she looked into his wonderful eyes.

"I hope to see you again, soon," he said, as he departed.

"I hope so, too," Himeno whispered to herself, her cheeks still consumed with heat.

Hours later, Himeno was resting on her bed, book in hands. She read through it as each page caught her fancy. When she took a break at the end of a chapter, she plopped her head on her soft pillow, sighing. Her eyes focused on another book on her nightstand. She sat up marking her page with a bookmark. leaving it to remain on her bed. Himeno took the other book from her stand and grabbed a pen. She went to her desk, looking at the pink flowers on her balcony. Opening the blue cover, she began writing.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today was an unusual day. First off, Goh admitted that he had a crush on a girl at the theatre. She's really quiet, but very nice. I want to help Goh because he deserves someone special in his life. I think they'd be a great couple... I have an idea to help him, but I'm not sure if he'd like it. He doesn't want me to interfere, but my plan could really help him! I think I'll have a better idea of what to do when the roles are posted though._

_Summer is coming, mom. I'm not sure what to do this summer... the public theatre doesn't have plays for children then. They have plays for the adults and all the carnivals and fairs that come during that season. Maybe I should get a job? Goh says they will be hiring at the restaurant where he works. I think it would be fun to work with him. But before I can enjoy the summer, I have to finish school. I hate it, though. I hate how the girls always avoid me... just because I've been "adopted" into the Awayuki family. It's not like I asked for it... But if it makes Dad happy. It's the last week of school, we've taken all our exams, why do we have to continue attending? I would much rather go to the beach than listen to the insults and jokes they say. _

_Oh! I almost forgot. I met two interesting men today. They both gave me these strange, yet wonderful feelings. One man, Hayate, seems to be rebellious. He was so handsome... Though, his attitude is very cocky, but in a playful way. He seems so free... as if he can do anything he wants and whenever he wants. I liked how he expressed it, too. He made me feel as if I'm limited to my abilities...as if there's more to me than everyone thinks. He made me feel like I was hiding something. He was so intriguing, mom ... He was one of those wild types. One who could let go and not be bound by anything. I want to know what that's like, I want to know how come he's so fasinating... He's so attractive, not just because of his looks, but his whole being. I wish I could understand what makes him... him. I wonder what he's doing now. I want to know..._

_I also met Sasame today. He's a popular radio DJ. I think I recogininzed him from some of Mawata's magazines. He was very kind, yet also a silent type. He was a gorgeous man... He helped tend to my wound... I met him at the bookstore while we were both trying to get the same book. He was so calm, so serene, like life goes by and he doesn't mind. His thoughts are hard to read though. I think he hides some feelings, like being lonely. His smile is so warm, yet the emotion I feel from him is very cold. I want to rid him of that darkness. I want him to be happy. He tries to show that he is, but I know deep down, he's sad, very sad. He wants to come out, but for some reason he resists. But nevertheless, it's so comfortable to be around him. I want to see him again... I want to see him again now... but how? I feel so guilty that he had helped me and even took me out for lunch. Do you think it's wrong to want this? To want to see him again?_

_These two men make me feel happy. I don't know why. They are total opposites of each other, like rivals. One's an arrogant jerk, who lives freely and lets go of all his emotions. The other's so sweet and kind, but I feel that he hides some of his feelings. They both make me curious. I wish I could understand more about them... and I wish I knew why I felt this way. Why I feel so curious. Well, tomorrow will be a new day. Maybe I can help Goh, and maybe I can talk to Hayate and Sasame again. I want to see them at least once more..._


	2. A walk in the park

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I'm glad you want to read more! It's motivation for me! I couldn't remember the name of the radio station, so I guessed. I put FM Awayuki, but if it's wrong, I'll change it in future chapters.

Chapter 2: A walk in the park

"Finally! It's hard to believe time _isn't_ slower when you're at school. I'm glad this day's over! A few more days and summer's here!" Himeno exclaimed as she left the school grounds. A smile was blessing her face as always, and the rest of the day was left to waste. No homework, no chores, no work.

"Hey, Himeno! Let's go already!" yelled Goh while he stood at the street corner already. "Don't you want to know which part you got?"

"Huh? Oh! The play! That's right! Yeah, let's go," she said, racing him there. "Come on, don't tell me you lost your skills! Let's see what you got!"

"Lost my skills? You wish!" he replied, sprinting beside her. Both were doing their best, laughing on their way.

When they approached the public theatre, already there were a couple actors checking the post. A couple girls frowned and whined, but most of the guys just shrugged it off. Kei stood there, welcoming Goh and Himeno as they came to the lobby.

"Himeno! Goh! Glad to see you can make it, and not too late..." the last part aimed particularly at Himeno. She chuckled as she turned her gaze from him. "I think you'll be glad with your parts," he added. Goh looked over his shoulder to where the rest of the students were checking out the piece of paper pinned to the bulletin board. He smiled and rushed to find his part. Himeno followed after him, realizing that his fangirls were staring, trying their best to burn a hole through her. As she looked for her name, scrolling down the list, she was overjoyed with her role.

"Juliet! All right!" she exclaimed. She turned to Goh who was still looking for his name, but noticed one of the snobby girls behind her.

"What'd I tell you? It was so expected... not only are they best friends, but they're Kei's favorites. It wouldn't matter if they were the worst actors in the world, they'd still get the part," one of them spoke, not noticing Himeno's eavesdropping.

"Hey! I got Romeo! Guess we're in the spotlight, huh, Himeno?" Goh asked, playfully punching her shoulder. But he noticed the frown on her face as she stood motionless.

"Yeah..." Himeno replied. She turned around to see Mitsu, Goh's crush, standing there, waiting for her turn to check the list. She walked past the two of them, running her finger down the list. Himeno checked Goh's face, whose eyes were entirely focused on the raven-haired girl in front of them. Himeno smiled, knowing exactly what to do. "So...Mitsu, what role did you get?"

"Huh?" the girl turned around to the voice. She smiled, "I got the maid. Congratulations on your parts. I'm sure this play will be great with you two together."

"Wait, don't be so sure, yet," Himeno said, turning to run towards Kei. Goh and Mitsu stood there, confused expressions written on their faces. They could see Kei shake his head a couple times as Himeno had her hands together, begging for something. Even tempting to do the puppy pout. Finally, Kei sighed and waved his hand in defeat, nodding to whatever request the tulip-head had. The bright girl eventually came back to Goh, winking for some reason. "Good news! Kei says you can get the part of Juliet, Mitsu!"

"WHAT?"

"Yep, I asked him if we could trade parts."

"But why? You had the best one..."

"Well, I've been the main character in alot these past plays, so I thought I'd give myself a break," Himeno replied, smirking at Goh. He, in return, only gave her a mean glare.

"Oh, well, thank you very much! I promise I'll do my best as gratitude," Mitsu smiled back.

"I'll be looking forward to it. You and Goh will be a great pairing!..." Himeno exclaimed. Goh gave her a sharp look, telling to shut her trap. "...for the play, I mean... heh heh..."

"Well, I'm going to go practice my part now. Please excuse me," Goh's favorite interest said, leaving.

"Shouldn't you follow her?" the generous actress nudged Goh in the gut.

"I thought I told you no ideas..." he replied with a grim look.

"But I'd thought you'd be happy with this one! You get to have Mitsu as Juliet! That means you get to kiss her! Don't you want to be closer to her?"

"Yeah... but..."

"You're just nervous. Don't worry, you'll get to know her better though."

"But this means you won't be acting much at all. You're barely in any scenes..."

"That's fine. It's summer... I've got better things to do," Himeno lied through her teeth. "Speaking of which, I have to go now. I'm not on for today, so you'll have to go through the day yourself."

"_What?_ Himeno!"

"Don't worry! Just be yourself, and you'll do great!" Himeno laughed as she left the theatre. "Time to return a gift!"

The athletic girl raced down the streets, turning corners as quick as she could, but wary of oncoming jerks. Although, that one certain jerk had piqued her interest. Passing the stores, she could see her reflection in each one. She began to judge herself each time she saw herself in those mirrors. Sure, she probably wasn't the prettiest girl in town, but definitely the happiest. Blessed with so many things, thanks was hard to give in return. Finally, she reached her destination. She looked up at the huge letters on the white building. "FM Awayuki"

After taking a deep breath, she took a couple steps beyond the entrance door. To her right was a desk, accompanied with a young lady, taking many calls. _Her job must be pretty hard. I'd get so confused with all those phones ringing._ Holding her package close to her chest, she started walking past the desk to Sasame's studio, but was interrupted as the front secretary stopped her.

"Miss? You can't go down that hall," she spoke as polite as she could.

"Oh? But I have something to give Sasame," Himeno replied, hoping her day would not be ruined like this.

"He's busy with his show right now. Would you like me to give it to him during his break?"

Himeno hesitated... _I wanted to give it to him in person. I wanted to see him again. Oh, well, maybe another day._ "Yeah, that'll be fine. Can you PLEASE make sure he gets it? It's important."

"I understand. I'll give it to him as soon as I can."

"Thank you very much, ma'am," the young girl replied, giving the woman the gift. The secretary looked at it as if to ask what it was. The package was wrapped and came with a card in an envelope, but she knew better to intrude in other people's business. Himeno walked back outside, frowning in contrast to the smile she always wear. She looked beyond the city to see her mansion not too far from here. Sighing, she began walking towards it... _Maybe I'll see him again another day. Just not today..._

As she past the park, her eyes picked up a familar body and face. _No way! That can't be..._ Himeno entered the area, passing the young kids playing and the old men feeding birds. As she got closer to the figure, she noticed it _was_ him. But the fact that he was flirting with some other girls was making her image of him degrade. _Well, I guess it should have been expected. His attitude should have given it away from the start._ As her eyes stared at his features that formed a smirk, she couldn't turn away. She tried to turn her head, but it didn't work. Her eyes were hooked.

"Hey, you again! What's your name...uh...Himeno, right?"

"Yeah... You tell me not to forget your name, yet you'd toss mine away?"

"Can't blame me, I've got alot to do," he smiled, giving one of the girls a wink. Some of them giggled, making his ego all the more annoying. Although they didn't really want him to, Hayate ended his games and paid more attention to Himeno. "Hey, girls, listen, I'll give you a call if I can, okay? Lemme talk to her for a second." They pouted, but with that smile of his, how could they resist his requests? They left, but not before paying insults to Himeno.

"Why does he want to talk to _her_?" they whispered, giving her a mean look.

"Is this what you do everyday? Get phone numbers from girls so you can break their hearts?" Himeno asked, rolling her eyes at the paper he had in his hand.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't say everyday, only once in a while," he smirked at her, sitting down at a bench. He patted the seat next to him, ordering her to sit down. She followed, but stayed a good distance away from him. "Besides," he continued, crumpling the paper in his hands. "I'm not really going to call them. It's just a game I do so I don't get bored." He threw the trash in his hands to the basket behind Himeno, letting his arm rest behind her shoulders.

Himeno began to blush, wondering again why she was so curious to know more about this man. But what could she say? She didn't know. She just wanted to look at this man... she didn't care what they talked about... she just wanted to see him. "So what's the deal with you? Are you a daddy's girl?" Hayate questioned, trying to upset her.

"What? No!" she immediately snapped back.

"So you don't follow every single order your daddy gives you? You're not a goody-two-shoes?" He inched his face closer to hers, making Himeno's cheeks even more red as she began leaning backwards.

"No, I'm not! Even if I do what my dad tells me, what's wrong with that?"

Hayate leaned back to rest on the bench as he started laughing, insulting her repsonse. He put his hands over his eyes to shield himself from the sun.

"What's so funny?" Himeno asked, starting to get a bit angry.

"You're on a leash, did you know that?" he told her, still looking between the space between his fingers over his eyes.

"A leash?... What do you mean?"

"You're not happy, are you? You always have that smile on your face, but you don't mean it. You fake it, just so everyone else can be happy. Like I said, they have you on a leash."

Himeno didn't reply, only stared at the ground as she thought what he said. _Is that true? I don't fake it, do I? Well, how would he know? He doesn't know anything about me!_ Himeno was about to argue back, but he had already placed words into her mouth.

"But, hey, I don't know your life, so what do I know?"

"Exactly!" Himeno barked back, giving him an angry eye.

"Then again... you still seem like a daddy's girl..."

"You've got some nerve to judge others!"

"Skip school tomorrow," he said simply.

"What?" Himeno questioned in surprise.

"School's almost over for you, right? So just skip tomorrow... it's not like you're doing anything worthwhile in there. Besides, do you actually like it when those girls insult you?"

"You heard her?" Himeno was wondering if he had heard that fan.

"Yeah, seemed to me as if she thinks you're not good enough for me..."

"You must be kidding! I'm too good for you!" Himeno exclaimed, smirking. But then she noticed Hayate gave her the same look.

"I'll be waiting at the school's gates for you. We'll see if you're a daddy's girl or not. If you think you're better than me, let's see you prove it," he said, standing up to leave. Himeno didn't say anything. Should she do it? She watched the man disappear from her sight as he left the park. _What's the big deal? It's the last week of school...not like we're doing anything. Why not? Besides, who cares if I do or not? It's just this one time..._

Himeno entered her house, thoughts still rampaging her mind. She couldn't decide what to do. She was _very_ tempted to go with him, just leave all day. Not listen to those teachers, those girls. Not stay there just for nothing...but then what would Mom want her to do? Mom would want her to stay in school, right? Himeno barely rested that night as she still debated over which choice to make.

AT FM AWAYUKI THAT SAME NIGHT

"Mr. Sasame?" the young voice spoke as there was a light tapping at the door.

"Yes? Is there something you need, Aya?" the sweet man replied.

"Oh, no, it's just that there's a package for you. A girl came by to give it to you, but you were busy. She asked me to give it to you."

"A package?" Sasame asked, getting up from his seat and microphone. He took the white gift and card, smiling at the secretary. "Thank you." The lady nodded and left, returning to her duties at the front desk. Sasame sat back down, a bit confused. _A gift? Or is this a joke? From a fan, perhaps?_ He opened the envelope, taking out the card.

_Dear Sasame,_

_Thank you for lunch yesterday. It was also really kind of you to tend to my knee. I know we only just met, but I wanted to see you again. I wanted to give you something in return for your generosity. I hope you enjoy it, because I did! Please keep it as a token of my thanks to you. _

_Himeno_

Sasame opened the wrapping paper, revealing the book the both of them had reached for that day. The one simple thing that had brought them together in the first place. Sasame smiled, relaxing in his comfy chair, just staring at the book. His thoughts didn't even incur about reading it. Instead, it was the smile that girl had worn.

THE NEXT DAY

Himeno had on her school uniform and was about to take her bag, but then looked at it for a few seconds. "Ha! What do I need that for? We already got rid of our books..." She left it there on her floor, leaving to get breakfast. But today was not the same as usual. She didn't panic about being late, about being warned by her step-mother. In fact, she wasn't in a hurry at all. She calmly took her time walking towards the dining room. As she opened the doors, nobody was there, like all the other times. _Why did I always bother hurrying? I'd walk to school alone even if I did make it on time..._ But Himeno tossed those thoughts aside as she took toast and a glass of milk.

Approaching the school's gates, there were alot of girls stopping to look at the handsome man resting on his motorcycle. _He actually came?_ Himeno's eyes widen as she walked towards him.

"Well? Your decision?" he asked. Himeno looked at him, then turned to face the girls giving her jealous looks. She glanced at the school, then thought about what she could be doing instead.

"Let's go," she said, smirking as she got on his vehicle.

Hayate smiled, grinning widely as he started to get on. "Hold on tight. I'm not one to obey speed limits."

Himeno wrapped her fingers on the edge of his jacket, hesitating to hug him for safety.

"Hey, I told you to hold on tight," he turned to face her. He looked at her eyes. They were filled with nervousness, yet anxiety. She was eager to leave, but unsure to take action. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm not into you like that."

Himeno gave him a harsh look and placed her arms around his waist, hugging onto him tight as he sped down the street. His companion looked at the school as the picture shrank, soon fading into nothing. She smiled, straightening up to feel the wind blow through her hair. Unable to resist, Himeno laughed and smiled as she enjoyed the ride. Hayate could hear her laugh and smiled with her. _Amateurs._ He sped through the city, gaining glances from many pedestrians. After a while, he slowly came to a halt, parking his vehicle close to a tree, hidden from view.

"What are you doing?" Himeno started freaking out. _Where did he just take me?_

"Chill out. We're going to see a movie," Hayate replied, pointing to the movie theatres. Himeno followed his gaze and smiled. It's been a while since she's been there. She was always alone when she did go... but now that she's got company, it might be fun.

"But... I don't have any money."

"Doesn't matter. We're not paying."

"Um...oh...ok. You work here?" Himeno asked, clearly not understanding his meaning.

He smiled, and offered her a hand as she got off the motorcycle. She took his hand, slightly feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Hayate noticed, but kept his cool about it. "If you want to put it that way..."

Confused, Himeno followed him. They encountered the back door of the theatres, viewing a sign that said "Employees only." Hayate opened the door, holding it as he allowed Himeno to enter first. She looked at him, smiling. Although she knew it wasn't exactly something she'd do herself, she found it giving her some excitement in her life. He looked back at her, putting a hand on her back to push her forward. Himeno kept walking, thinking about her current actions. _You know, Hayate isn't that bad. Sure, he likes to live on a wild side, but he's still a nice gentleman. He offered a hand as I got off the motorcycle and he even did the "ladies first" rule when opening the door._

"This one. It's a horror movie, so don't get too scared," he told her.

"Tsk. Who said I'd be scared?" Himeno questioned him as she entered the movie auditorium.

About an hour later, Hayate had his head resting on his hands and his feet situated on the empty seat in front of him. To him, Himeno's reactions were more interesting than the movie itself. Everytime she closed her eyes and let out a small gasp, he was tempted to laugh, but resisted in the case the fun might end. She had her hands covering her face, yet still peeked between them. She was about to cover her eyes entirely, but felt a warm touch on her fingers. She looked to see Hayate smiling. _How can he be smiling? That lady's head was chopped off!_

"I told you not to get too scared," he said, removing her hands from her face. His nose was close to hers, causing Himeno to blush hard. Unknown to her, that just made his fun more interesting.

"Yeah, exactly, not _too_ scared. I'm just spooked," she confessed. Hayate leaned back into his seat, but placed his hand over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. He still had that smile on his face, which was beginning to bother her a little. Himeno took his hand and pushed it off her. She turned to face him, "Sorry, but I'm not into you like that."

Hayate had to admit he didn't expect her to take such action, since none of his other girls usually cared. But he only smiled, acknowledging that he had used that line on her earlier. Maybe she was a bit more different than his usual type, but that just made things more interesting.

Once the movie was over, they both started walking towards his beautiful, red vehicle. Although the movie did scare Himeno, she only complained about the acting. "That lady was so terrible! I can act better than that! I HAVE acted better than that, many times, too."

"Oh, so, you're an actress?"

"Yeah, and a good one, too."

"Now you're bragging."

"Hmm... I suppose your cocky ego is pretty contagious."

Hayate only laughed at her response. "Where do you act?"

"The public theatre. They have Romeo and Juliet coming up in a couple weeks, but since everybody does it, I'm not that into it. I gave the role of Juliet to my best friend's crush... I hope it gets them together," explained Himeno, talking more to herself than to Hayate.

"I guess that's why you're so good at faking your smile."

Himeno gave him a evil look. "I _don't_ fake my smile. Besides, didn't you say it was none of your business what my life is like?"

Hayate shrugged, "I guess so. But if I wasn't so interested in you in the first place, you wouldn't be here with me now, right?"

Himeno sighed as she got on his motorcycle. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. "Just take me home."

"All right," he replied, chuckling.

When they returned back to her house, Hayate only gaped at his sight. "Wow... the Awayuki family, huh? I really _don't_ know what your life is like..."

Himeno looked at him as she got off. Maybe his life wasn't as good as she thought he had it.

"But I'm glad I don't. It must suck to be you," he said, joking. "I'll see you around, tulip-head." Before Himeno could object to his teasing, he had already left, speeding down the streets in style.

Himeno watched him until his image faded, smiling at the choice she made. She took the chance to live a bit more freely, and she loved it. Wait... "TULIP-HEAD?"

_Dear Mom,_

_Today, I took the chance. I know you probably would scold me right now, but it's not like there was anything to do at school anyways. And I really liked it, too. I was able to be a bit more at ease than I usually am. _

_Oh, yeah. I got the part of playing Juliet, opposite of Goh's Romeo. But since Goh probably would never try to make a move on Mitsu, I gave my role to her. Hopefully, this will give them a chance to know each other better. I know the play will turn out great because there is will be some true romance in it. Besides, I didn't really want to kiss Goh anyway. Gross! _

_I tried to see Sasame again, but the lady at the front desk said he was busy. I wanted to see him in person again, but I guess I can visit him another day. I finished that book as soon as I could. I stayed up most of the night to finish it just so I can give it to him today. I hope he likes it. He did so much for me yesterday and he was so kind. It was my turn to be nice._

_As I was heading home, I met Hayate again. I found out he chases girls for their numbers, but does it as a game. Now my image of him makes him seem as if he could never stay still. He always has to do something so he doesn't get bored. Maybe that's one of the reasons I think he's wild. Because he doesn't follow the rules. He does what he wants just because he can. Instead of going to school today, he took me to the movies. We went to see a horror movie, but he was smiling most of the time. I'm still unsure if that's a good thing or not. He probably was laughing on the inside because I was so scared. But there was one thing he said that bothers me. He said I fake my smile. I don't fake it, I truly am happy. At least, I thought I was until he mentioned I wasn't. Could I truly be hiding behind my happiness? Is that what I do to hide from those girls' insults? I smile because I don't want to be sad? Am I so similar to Sasame? Is that why I want to see him again? Because he reminds me of myself?_

_I wish I could talk to Sasame. I want to know if we really are alike. But, I also want to be with Hayate. It was fun to just laugh with him. They both make me curious. I wonder what would happen if they met each other? Total opposites in the same room... I don't think they'd really like each other. ha ha... I hope to see both of them again. Oh, and don't worry, mom. I'll go to school tomorrow. _


	3. The Ocean's Mirrors

A/N: And here comes Chapter 3! I tried to get this one done as soon as I could, but I had to work all weekend. I also was trying to write the newest chapter for my wolf's rain fanfic, but I didn't finish... Anyways, thanks to all the reviewers! It means so much that you guys respond! Thank you!

* * *

**Restlessloner:** Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! I'm glad you had extra time to review and i'm sorry for not putting the punches in the story. I was afraid putting them in would mess up the flow of the emotions.

**Chantalkbl**: Thanks alot for your review! I'll try to type more as often as I can.

**Invisible Love:** You're so kind to write a long review! I'm glad that you put my story on your faves and I'll try to update asap, but since senior year is coming up, i'm not sure how often I can get it up. I'll be typing in my free time, though!

**sportiegrl:** I'm glad you like my story! I'll be sure to continue.

**KeyQuis:** I wanted the diary entries to be more of her feelings reflecting on both of them than at-the-moment thoughts. As for the kids, I really want to add them in here, but I'm still not sure how they'll come up.

**Li'ain:** I'm glad you like the idea for my story! I guess the diary entry should've been more like her reaction when she met him...sry.

**Lisa:** Thanks for the review and advice! I know the characters are ooc, but I wanted the story to be alternate universe. I thought if I had the characters like their usual self, then the feeling from the story wouldn't be any different from the anime.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ocean's Mirrors

Today, it was unusual for Himeno to actually be smiling in school. Usually, she'd be eagerly waiting for the bell to ring (especially considering it was the last day), but her eyes weren't even close to focusing on the clock. Her ruby eyes were wandering at the scenery outside the window, instead. And her thoughts? Replaying her activities with Hayate the day before. Himeno smiled, thinking of how fun it was. Despite the joy she had, there was still a debate lingering in the corner of her mind. Was it fun that she skipped school to go to the movies? Or was it fun that she spent the day with Hayate? Every now and then, she would try to convince herself it wasn't Hayate. He's definitely not her type! _That jerk... he flirts with girls for fun, think he's the boss of everyone, and thinks horror movies are funny. How could he laugh at that movie? ...I thought it was really scary, but I'd never tell him that. I wouldn't want to boost his ego._

After school was over, which she hardly noticed fly by today, play practice was next on the list. She didn't have a major part, so it wasn't as if she had to be there everyday. Only the days they rehearsed her scenes. But once she entered the auditorium, she could see Goh talking with Mitsu. _Hey, I guess my plan did ok. At least they're laughing together. That's progress._ Goh walked over to her, a grin clear on his face.

"Hey, Himeno. Been a couple days since we've seen you here..." Goh joked.

"But it got you talking to her, though," Himeno replied, smiling. "Oh, by the way, I was wondering if that restaurant was still hiring..."

"Yeah, but I don't see why you have to ask me. Your family owns the whole city. Can't you just ask for the job there? Or just ask for the money?"

Himeno's eyes immediately narrowed, as she spun her heel on Goh's foot. "Ow! Hey, come on..." he whined, rubbing his foot.

"I'm not some spoiled rich kid, so I don't have to go as low as that! What's wrong with actually doing something for myself?"

"Hey, alright, alright. I was just asking. Didn't mean nothing by it."

"I know you didn't, but it just pisses me off when people think I'm like that!" Himeno yelled, gaining the attention of her fellow actors.

"Can we get started now, Himeno, or do you need to blow off more anger? There's a psychiatrist down the street," Kei said, getting the script ready in hand.

Sighing, Himeno and Goh carried on with their duties, excellent performances as always. As the girl watched Goh and Mitsu practice their parts, she couldn't help but wonder how the play will come out. _I wonder if Mitsu has the same feelings for Goh?_ _Man, I really hope they get together..._

Finally, after a couple hours of play rehearsal that Himeno probably only took part of in a couple minutes, she left the auditorium to enter the lobby only to encounter a surprise, but a pleasant one.

"Sasame? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. I was hoping I could take you to the beach today," he replied, standing up from his seat. He was different today. His smile was more realistic than just made for manners. He wasn't in any formal suit, either. Just a shirt and jeans.

"Oh, that'd be great!" Himeno answered his question. _Wow, this guy's so nice! _"But you could have come into the auditorum to watch. You didn't have to wait out here," she added.

"But that would ruin the play for when I come for opening night."

Himeno's eyes widened. _He's coming...to see me in the play? Nobody's ever come just to see me! But wait..._ "It's only a small part, just two scenes. I'm not even up there for 10 minutes," she confessed, trying to smile.

Sasame shook his head. "That doesn't matter."

The pink-haired girl smiled greatly, knowing that she actually had a fan now. They left the theatre, headed for the docks at the beach which was only a few blocks away. Himeno used to walk there from her house almost every week, but she stopped when she noticed she was still by herself. As they walked, Himeno ran a couple steps ahead of Sasame before turning to walk backwards.

"So, are you taking a break right now?"

"No. I have the day off," he said, hands in his pockets as he saw Himeno stop in her tracks.

"And, you'd rather spend it with me?"

Sasame was silent for a moment as his face expessed a look of confusion. "Yes." He looked beyond Himeno's shoulders to see the small waves brush over the white sandy shore. "We're here."

Himeno looked behind her to see quite a few people running, throwing frisbees, and just tanning. The seagulls took flight low to the crest of the ocean, water driplets shining as they fell from their feathers. It was a long time before she had seen scenes like this. She ran to the docks, loving how the view was more beautiful as she got closer to the edge. Sasame followed her, chuckling as Himeno's reactions. Taking off her sandals, she sat down over the edge to soak her feet in the ocean water. Sasame remained standing, enjoying the sight before him as well.

"Hey, Sasame...there's a fair coming to town this weekend..." Himeno spoke, lightly blushing. "Would you like to go?...with me?"

Sasame smiled, "I'd love to. I'll be working in the studio in the afternoon. You can come by to visit before we go together."

"Sure!" Himeno said, standing up beside him. "But, I don't think the lady at the front desk will let me..."

The handsome gentleman took a step closer to Himeno, "Don't worry about that." The cherry-eyed girl felt the heat rise in her cheeks tremendously, but as she took a step back to put distance between them, she failed to remember she was at an edge. Her foot slipped from the wooden planks, gravity pulling her down as she let out a small gasp, closing her eyes. When she peeled them open again, she could see Sasame's face in front of hers, his arms wrapped around her, both of them leaning over the water, but barely. Himeno couldn't tear herself from this moment. Her whole body felt electric. She couldn't turn her eyes away from his. She didn't want to. Himeno tried to adjust to this situation, but she was paralyzed. Her mind was numb, but this made her feel so...

"Are you all right, Himeno?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But you didn't have to... I mean, I'm sorry to cause you trouble. I don't mind getting wet," she replied, still in his arms as they remained in their position.

"Really?" Sasame smirked. Within a second, he let her go, allowing her to plunge in the ocean's waters. As Himeno came back to the surface, she could see Sasame laughing, which was even a better sight than the ocean. She had an annoyed look on her face, but soon enough, she was laughing along with him. Attempting to climb back on the docks again, Himeno reached for Sasame's hand as he bent down. But she had her own idea as well. Placing her hand in his, she tugged on his arm, pulling him down with her. Sasame fell into the water, soaked as much as Himeno was. They both started laughing, spending time in the water before getting out. After a couple splashes and a race, in their fully-clothed bodies, they soon noticed others following their actions. As Himeno turned to see the docks, she enjoyed the view as young children jumped, doing cannonballs into the ocean.

Tired from laughter and being soaked, they both left the beach, smiles still painted on their faces. "I haven't had a time like that at the beach for a long while," Himeno said, carrying her shoes as they walked towards her house. Neither one bothered putting them back on.

"I don't think I've ever had a time like that," Sasame chuckled. Himeno looked at him with adoring eyes. He was so kind, so gentle, so gorgeous. She couldn't help it. She was able to see a true smile from him, and even his great laugh. Himeno's heart melted as she thought of all his features. But seeing how she was thinking so much about him, she began to scare herself... _Why am I so attracted to him? Do I... have a crush? But he is amazing... I shouldn't be thinking like this, though! But why not? _

Arriving at her house, she turned to him once again to see his eyes. _They're so beautiful..._ "I'm glad to see you had fun today," he spoke.

"Huh?" responded Himeno, waking from her daze. "Oh! But it was even better to see you enjoy yourself, Sasame. Maybe you need more days off," she told him, leaning on the gates to her mansion.

"I'll see you again this weekend, Himeno," he said, still smiling as he left.

"All right," she whispered to herself. Himeno was about to turn to head to her house, but a bright spark caught her eye. Approaching from the far end of the street, the loud roaring could be heard as the familiar vehicle came closer. She took a sigh, knowing where he was about to stop. She looked to find Sasame, but he had already turned the corner. _At least they won't see each other. Too different to become friends..._ As Hayate came to a halt in front of her, his eyes wandered from her head to her toes in confusion.

"Why are you..."

"Beach. Water. Soaked," she responded with an irritated look.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed," he answered, taking off his helmet, grinning.

"What for?" Himeno asked, a bit too harshly. It's not that she wanted to seem mean, but she was afraid he might ruin her nice day she just had with Sasame. Thinking he might get a little defensive from her remark, she waited for his complaint, but instead, he just chuckled like he didn't hear it.

"A surprise."

She had to admit, she was curious. Who wouldn't be curious if they were told they had a surprise waiting for them? "Come inside, then," she sighed. "It'll take me a couple of minutes."

Hayate followed her into the house, but was struck dumb when he saw the inside. It was large, graced with chandeliers and grand staircases. "Wow. Nice life," he remarked, but Himeno wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"Wait here. I'll be down soon," she said, walking up the stairs. _I wonder what he's got waiting... He doesn't seem to be a bad person, so it's probably nothing to worry about._ When she reached her room, she quickly dried herself off, changing clothes and using the hair dryer in the same time so her guest wouldn't have to wait long. Putting on simple pajama pants and an over-sized shirt, she quickly grabbed a different pair of sandals, not bothering what they looked like so long as they were dry.

Hayate sat on the leather couch in the waiting room. _Heh... Their waiting room is even coated with luxury. Talk about spoiled._ _It's gonna be hard to free her..._ As he rested his boots on the coffee table in front of him, he noticed someone walk by.

"Huh? Oh, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hayate, a friend of Himeno's," he replied, standing up to greet her.

"I'm Takako, the maid," she bowed. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thanks, I'm just waiting for her to come down." He looked outside the windows at the sky as he talked to her. _And she better not take hours... I hate it when women do that._

"Okay! I'm ready!" Himeno shouted, running down the stairs as if on cue to Hayate's thoughts. He smiled, glad to finally be on way.

"I'll see you around," he told the maid as he left with Himeno out the door. Climbing onto his motorcycle, she resisted grinning. It was now getting cool as the evening came around. It was already a bit dark, but it was refreshing to feel the breeze as they sped down the city streets.

"Where are we going?" Himeno asked, speaking over the wind's sounds.

"You'll see, just ahead," he said. Himeno looked over his shoulder, not really finding anything to catch her eye. She put her head against Hayate's back, arms hugging around him. She closed her eyes as the air started to dry them.

Before she knew it, they were already slowing down. Turning onto a grassy hill, Himeno began to wonder where exactly this surprise was. But a rural road appeared before them, leading them to a cliff overlooking the ocean and the beach she and Sasame had been to earlier. She could see her mansion still looming into the sky, so she guessed it was maybe a few miles away. The engine stopped and Himeno was forced to see where she was. The grass was bright and soft, the flowers fully bloomed, and the cliff high above the clashing waters at the base. But her eyes were focused on the lighthouse they were at.

"Is this the surprise? The lighthouse?" she asked.

"No. That'd be a lame gift," Hayate scoffed as he entered the tower. Himeno got off his vehicle and followed, making sure not to trip on her way. Thankfully, Hayate had enough sense to light the torches and candles on the walls. Once they reached the light of the tower, the fantastic scene before them was even more beautiful than the ocean at the docks. Hayate stopped and motioned for her to step closer to the window. Walking around the turning light, Himeno leaned against the stone opening, struck in awe at the magnificent sunset. The ocean was no longer dyed with the blue reflection of the sky, but the orange and red hues of the sun. The clouds were shades of yellow and the darkest color of the night was a purple, soft enough to inspire a lullaby to the birds.

"This is your surprise," Hayate told her softly. "But it's not the best part," he added. He climbed out the opening of the lighthouse, grabbing the iron ladder steps on the side.

"Be careful!" Himeno shouted, leaning her body against the glass-less window. Seeing the free man go towards the top of the lighthouse, she still glued her eyes on him in fear he might fall.

"Come on up!" he shouted as he waited for her on the ladder. Himeno threw her legs out the window, taking the ladder's iron bars in her grasp. She gave a glance down, gulping before she continued to climb the side of the tower. As she reached the top, she found Hayate offering a hand to help her up. She took his hand, barely blushing. After she was off the ladder, he still held her hand, convincing her to sit down on the roof of the lighting structure. She immediately took her hand away from his, giving him a threatening look. He didn't care at all, though. He just smiled and laid down on the cone-tipped roof. Himeno was still admiring the sunset, too busy with the colors of the night to notice him sit down. He sat up, resting an arm on his leg as he leaned on it.

"You gonna sit?"

Himeno turned to see him waiting for her, so she sat beside him, wary of any moves he might make on her. But relaxing to her, she found that he didn't bother her a bit. He stared upon the ocean, smiling as the sun's orange rays consumed his features. Himeno blushed, finding herself thinking that Hayate was indeed very handsome... much more than she had once thought earlier. Turning her gaze upon the night's reflections in the water, they both watched the sunset in silence.

A couple hours later, before the sun had entirely been enveloped by the ocean's horizon, Himeno's eyes started getting lazy. Hayate begin to notice her get tired as she laid her head on her knees, eyes still spellbound by the moment. He smiled, standing up to approach the iron bars of the ladder again.

"We should get going," he said, climbing down. Himeno sighed, disappointed that it had to end already, but was thankful for getting the chance to view such an entrancing sight. She followed after him, careful not to slip. Hayate helped her through the window, taking her back to the motorcycle. As they were soon on their way back to Himeno's house, Hayate felt a warm embrace on his back. He smiled, knowing his latest interest had fallen asleep. He held her hands as they were wrapped around his waist, not as much as to assure she wouldn't fall off, but more as to comfort himself.

When he parked right in front of the house entrance, instead of the large gates, he was cautious to hold Himeno as she was still asleep as he got off. Lifting her to carry her bridal-style, he approached the front door to be greeted by Takako once again.

"Oh," she said as she saw Himeno resting in his arms. Takako smiled at Hayate, holding the door as he entered the house. "Here, follow me," she said, walking ahead of him. As she led Hayate to Himeno's room, she noticed that the new guest was struck by all the luxurious items in the halls. But all the statues, paintings, and chandeliers couldn't distract him from the body he carried. He looked at her as he followed the maid. _Hey, it is true. They're cuter when they sleep._ As Takako opened Himeno's bedroom door, Hayate took the girl to her bed, covering her with the blanket to her shoulders. He had his hand on a pillow as his other one tucked Himeno's free stands of hair behind her ear. Hayate lightly traced her cheek with the back of his index finger before leaving the room. Takako stood at the doorway, allowing some light to caress Himeno's face. The handsome man took one last look at Himeno, then closed the door. He nodded at the maid with a smile and led himself out of the mansion. Driving away on his precious, red vehicle, he felt a little lighter.

WEEKEND

This day couldn't have come any slower for Himeno. The day she and Sasame would go to the fair in town. Although excited as she was, she deserved to pay Goh a visit. She didn't have to rehearse her scenes at all this weekend, yet her friend would have to almost everyday. As she entered the theatre, all too familiar with the exercises the actors had to go through, she rested easy in the front row seats of the auditorium. Goh looked down at her, winking as he smiled. Himeno winked back, giving him a "go get 'em" sign. She watched her best friend perform to his extent, but it was obvious he was overjoyed everytime Mitsu would say a line and look at him. Goh's smiles were very attractive, but Mitsu would barely blush everytime he looked at her. Himeno suspected that Mitsu liked Goh; she just didn't show it as easily as other girls. Once the rehearsal had finished, Goh approached Himeno, a grin plastered onto his dashing looks.

"How's Romeo doing?" Himeno asked.

"Things are well," Goh said, pausing a moment to see if any eavesdroppers were nearby. "Hell, they're better than well! Things are going great!" Himeno was surprised to see him this excited. Usually, he was very casual and calm throughout everything. She laughed, curious as to what he meant.

"You mean with Mitsu?"

Goh smirked, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We've got a date after the play next week."

"Hey! That's great!" Himeno exclaimed, forgetting the purpose of Goh's whispering tone. Ushering her own vocals to his level, "So does this mean you guys are 'together'?"

"Well, I don't know," Goh replied with a blank face. "I just know I'm taking her out," he smiled, not bothering to lower his voice. Himeno sighed, somehow knowing she should have expected his response. "Oh! Hey, Himeno, my boss says you just need to show up at the restaurant tomorrow and you can start. There's just the paperwork and uniform, and then you'll be ready."

"Really? That easy?" Himeno asked, amazed that a job was that easy to obtain.

"Well... it probably helped that you're part of the Awayuki family," he said, defending himself with his arms as he prepared for an angry outburst. Instead, it was just a disappointed voice.

"Oh." Himeno looked at him, her heart feeling heavy as she found out a normal life wouldn't exactly be easy in this city. "Um... I have to go now. Sorry, but I'll catch up with you some other time, ok?"

"What's got you so busy lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow at work, okay?"

Himeno nodded and left the theatre. _I haven't been busy lately... Did he mean Sasame?"_ Walking down the streets, she could see the other residents of the city glance at her. It was a little nerve-wrecking, but how could she escape it? She was frowned upon by many of the inhabitants.

"The only reason she's popular is because of her new family," she would always hear. _Popular? I'm not popular... New? My new family? ...I miss my old one._

Anxiously putting her foot into the FM Awayuki building, she shook her head as if the mere action would erase her memories. No, not just memories, but those taunts and insults that haunt her. She looked at the secretary and approached her.

"Um... I'm here to see Sasame..." Himeno said, hoping the young woman would grant her access this time.

"Are you Himeno?"

"Uh...yeah," the girl replied, kind of surprised.

"Sasame's waiting for you," the lady told her, leading her to him. Himeno followed, glancing through the window as Sasame answered various postcards and phone calls. As the secretary left, she remained there, glued to her position. _I wonder if it's okay that he's taking time to come to the fair._ Once Sasame had finished his session, he exited the room, pleased to see Himeno again.

"Shall we go?" Sasame asked, already walking beside Himeno.

"Are you sure you can take a break like that?"

"Don't worry. They bend the rules for me plenty of times," he answered, guiding her out of the station.

When they arrived at the fair, Sasame was very hesitant towards going on some of the rides. Luckily, Himeno was able to convince him as she grabbed his wrist and pulled with all her might to get him in one of the carts. During many of them, they both enjoyed the twirls and swirls...but the best part of the time for Himeno was the rose. As time passed and the fair began losing customers due to darkness, the two of them were exhausted of what energy they had left. Leaving the grounds, Sasame stopped at a flower cart to pick a red rose. Turning to Himeno, he guided the rose's petals down her nose to lightly pass her lips.

"For you," he said, finally giving the flower to Himeno. Deeply blushing, all she could do was take it with a nod. She wanted to say thanks, but no words would escape her mouth. No breath would come. Sasame continued walking, smiling at Himeno's heated reaction in her cheeks. For a moment, it was silent between the two as they walked. It wasn't until he spoke that Himeno was waken from her daze.

"What will you do this summer?" he asked, still looking at the mansion ahead of them.

"I'm starting work tomorrow with a friend, but other than that, I have no idea," Himeno replied, still holding the rose to her chest.

"Really? Where at?"

"Awayuki Delight. It's a small restaurant, but I think of it more as a hang-out for after school," she commented.

"I see. Well, I'm afraid our time together has to end tonight," Sasame said, stopping at her gates. "I'm sure we'll see again tomorrow, though."

"Really?" Himeno questioned, a bit confused. Sasame only smiled as he waved good-bye to her as he left.

Late at night, alone in her room, Himeno sat at her desk with her opened diary. She glanced up to smile at her new gift beside her. She cupped the rose in her hands as it laid in a vase, touching her nose.

_Dear Mom,_

_The last couple days have been really wonderful. First, I went to the beach with Sasame. Although we both ended up soaked from head to toe, we had fun. It was the first time I heard him laugh. It was such a pleasant sound, mom. I want to hear it many times. The best moment was after I slipped on the docks. When he caught me, I felt so...complete. I'm not sure if that's a good word for it, but that's how it was. He held me, like a princess. His touch was so gentle. I couldn't get that moment out of my head no matter how hard I tried. But, then again, I didn't want to. It appeared in my dreams over and over. That memory just repeating forever... But just when I thought he was so charming already, he does it again at the fair. Tonight, as we left, he gave me a rose, but not before using it to softly trace over my face. He makes my heart melt, like I can't help myself. He's such a gentleman..._

_Hayate is one, too. But with a different taste. At first, I thought he was just a free, outgoing rebel. But now, I see that he really does have nice qualities in him. He may not be as romantic as Sasame, but he has his moments. One night, he took me out to the lighthouse to watch the sunset. He took me to the roof to sit there in silence, just to see the sun be tucked by the ocean's covers. It was so beautiful... I always thought the sunset was something that just happened everyday, but when I saw it was Hayate... it was different. With him, it was even more entrancing than I thought it could be. Although, I'm not sure how he was able to enter the lighthouse. I thought it'd be locked, but maybe it wasn't... unless he broke in... Now, I'm really beginning to wonder how he got in. Still, it was such a surprise from him because I didn't think he was someone who would like the sunset or the ocean. Then again, it could be that I'm too used to technology and luxury to notice how beautiful Mother Nature really is._

_By the way, Goh and Mitsu are supposedly together. Well, he's told me that he's taking her out for a date after the play next weekend. I think it's great that he got his wish! He's so nice... he even helped me get a job at Awayuki Delight! But, he did say it was more of my status than his help... still, he deserves to be happy. Tomorrow, when I start my job, I'm going to do my best! I'm going to make sure Goh's help wasn't in vain. My thanks to him will maybe get him a couple breaks while we work. (Oh, and school's over!)_

_I just remembered...Sasame said that he was sure he'd see me tomorrow. I wonder if he meant at the restaurant._


	4. Awayuki Delight

A/N: Thanks alot to my readers and even more thanks to my reviewers! It helps alot when you guys give me feedback. I'm getting busy with summer reading projects and senior exit, but I'll try to keep this up as good as I can. I hurried to get this one up since alot of reviewers are asking for quick updates.

* * *

**Invisible Love:** Thanks alot for your review! I was hoping the chapter would be romantic. I also wanted Sasame to show more of a fun side than his quietness. It's not really showing all too well, but it's progress, I suppose! Thanks again for review on my chapters! You're an awesome fan!

**evilnaraku**: Thanks for ur review and I'm glad you like it!

**claylover66**: I'm trying hard to keep the updates coming! It might be slow once school starts. But after a while, I can probably speed it up.

**sportiegrl**: Well, you'll just have to read to find out. I can't tell you... not because it'd spoil the story, but b/c I haven't thought of it yet. I'm typing it up as I go, so I don't know what will happen next.

* * *

Chapter 4: Awayuki Delight

"First day of the job," Himeno whispered to herself as she stood in the small restaurant with Goh. She looked around to see all sorts of goods displayed in the showcase, each of them seemed delicious.

"Hey, don't be nervous, ok? I'm here to help," her friend assured her.

"Thanks, Goh," she replied.

"I'll cover the tables inside, you take the ones outside. I'll come to help, though. Sundays are slow, so you won't have to do much." Goh returned to the kitchen to finish up some dishes, leaving Himeno to take the front by herself.

"Thank God I'm starting on a Sunday..." Himeno told herself as she sat down at one of the tables. Her eyes were focused on a slice of cake, so pretty, Himeno was surprised she wasn't drooling. Just as she was trying to pay attention to some other small thing to keep her from boredom, her first customer entered the door. She turned around to see someone who would always bring a smile to her face. Sasame approached her, smiling in his formal white suit.

"You look cute in that uniform," he said to her. Himeno immediately started blushing, unsure of what to say now. She looked down at her costume to see what was so special about it. It was a regular white blouse and black skirt outfit. Although, she did like the small apron that tied around her waist.

"Uh...um...Thank you!" she immediately replied. Calming herself down, "But, Sasame, don't you have to work?"

"I'm on lunch break. I have an hour," he said, chuckling. "Would you be my waitress?"

Blushing once again, she stumbled a "yes" out of her lips. "Let's go outside, though. It's so nice."

"I agree."

Once Sasame was seated at the tables outside, Himeno took her job a serious matter. "What would you like to order?"

He smiled at her as she stood before him. "I'd like some ice cream to go, but you don't have to take my order just yet," he said, before looking around her to see through the windows of the restaurant. "And I'm your only customer. You have time."

Himeno looked at him for a moment, then smiled. She quickly grabbed a chair to sit across from him. "It's really nice of you to come visit, Sasame."

"I had to. You were here," he replied. Himeno couldn't believe this. _This is the third time he's made me blush like this! And just in the last couple minutes! _

While the two of them were talking about all sorts of topics just to pass some time, Goh walks out from the back area to see Himeno already with a customer. Though, instead of serving him, she was sitting and talking. Goh got a suspicious look on his face, wondering if she knew the man or just trusted strangers too easily. He walked out to their table, putting on a smile to hide his concerns.

"Goh! I want to you meet my friend, Sasame," she exclaimed, standing up. She was really happy that the two of them could meet now. Although, knowing how Goh can be protective, Himeno was hoping he wouldn't do anything to mess up their relationship.

Sasame stood up as well, greeting Goh. "Nice to meet you. You must be her best friend. She's told me lots about you."

"Really?..." Goh said, turning to Himeno with suspicious eyes. "What exactly has she said?"

"You know me! I wouldn't say anything bad..." she replied, giving a fake smile.

Goh turned his eyes back to Sasame, but he caught him looking at Himeno in silence. "Aren't you that guy on the radio?"

Sasame nodded, not really wanting to get into the whole stardom thing. But as he thought his alone time with Himeno was ending, Goh continued to ask questions.

"Are you the one that's taking up Himeno's time? Have you done anything to her? Or with her? Have you hurt her?" the young man asked a bit too rough.

"Goh!"

"Take up her time? Hurt her?" Sasame repeated it to himself to understand better. He turned to face Himeno, "Did I?" Himeno could see a worried look on his face. She hadn't seen him like this yet. The question wasn't a big deal, but she could tell Sasame thought it was.

"No! Of course not!" she answered Sasame, but he still had that look in his face. She turned to Goh with anger, "You moron! I hang out with Sasame when I have free time! And I've had lots of it lately... Can't you be a little bit nicer?"

"Sorry, Himeno, but I was just making sure he's a good person."

"HE IS!"

Goh nodded as he waved his hand in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I know now." _If he's so worried about taking up Himeno's time or hurting her, then he probably cares about her. He must be a good person, then._ "I'm going in," he said, hoping Himeno would get the hint. He turned to walk away to head inside the restaurant.

Himeno sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasame. He's really nice once you get to know-"

"I understand. I would do the same thing," Sasame told her. Himeno looked at him, wondering what he meant. "I wouldn't have trusted him if he didn't ask questions. Now I know he cares about you, and he knows I do, too."

Himeno's cheeks were on fire, unable to say anything to respond. "I'll... go place your order..." She left to follow Goh as Sasame sat down at the table again.

Once inside, Goh looked at her with a sigh.

"Goh, you idiot..."

"Listen, I had to know! If I can't trust him, then you shouldn't either!" he told her with emphasis.

"But you-"

"I trust him," Goh said, plainly. Himeno paused. "I just had to make sure."

"Thank you, Goh," she said with a kind smile. Goh smiled back at her, glad to know she understands.

"Now, go get him his food. I'll get the second guy," he told her, patting her back as he left.

"Ok. Wait, second guy? There's only one customer."

"Not anymore," Goh answered, tilting his head to direct her attention to another man outside.

The minute Goh exited the door, she saw him... _No! Not him! Why now? Couldn't he have come some other time? And how did he know I was here? Ugh... stupid jerk! My first day on the job and both of them at the same place! Not good..._ Himeno quickly got Sasame's order ready, trying to ignore that other man as she approached her friend.

"Thank you," Sasame said, taking his food.

"No problem," she said through gritted teeth. She was tempted to peek over her shoulder to see if Goh was having any trouble, but she resisted and sat down with Sasame again.

"Listen, man, she's busy with another customer! This is a place to order, not check out girls!" Goh told the man harshly, about to get ticked off that he kept asking for Himeno.

Hayate pulled another chair in front of him, resting his feet on it. "I want Himeno to take my order," he said calmly. "And I'm not checking her out. I saw her while I passed by. I know her, all right?"

Goh growled. _I really don't like this guy... Who does he think he is? He can't just put his feet up... Doesn't he know what manners are? And how does he know Himeno? I don't even have to interrogate this guy. I don't trust him one bit. I really, really don't like this guy... _

Hayate looked around Goh to see Himeno behind him, but accompanied with another guy. If she was taking his order, she was doing a lousy job. First of all, she's sitting down. And second, she's talking to him... and laughing. Hayate's eyes narrowed. _Who is that guy? Does she know him?_ He turned to Goh again, "Give me Himeno or I'll take my business elsewhere."

Goh opened his mouth to say his mind, but Himeno came to help in the nick of time. "Um... Hayate, this is my best friend, Goh. Goh, this is... Hayate," she said, already getting the feeling that Goh hated him.

"Is he your friend?" Goh asked, his eyes still trying to burn through Hayate's smirk.

"Yeah... I guess you could say that..." she replied, wondering herself.

"You _guess_?" Hayate asked, with a shock.

"Whatever. I don't like him, " Goh scoffed, leaving the two.

"I don't like you either," Hayate said to himself.

"Do you have to start trouble?"

"Hey, he started it. I asked for you, but he kept saying you were busy with that other guy... Speaking of which, who is he?"

"Uh... that guy in the white suit?" Himeno asked, turning around to look at Sasame. "Oh, just a friend. Um.. your order?"

"I'll just have a drink. I'm not staying for long."

"Okay. I'll get you some soda," she replied, leaving him to glance at Sasame.

Hayate stared at him with harsh eyes. _Just a friend? Well, I guess that's ok, if he's a friend, but still... I don't like him. He's more annoying than her other young friend. Just look at him. He thinks he's got it so good just because he's with Himeno. He probably has her wrapped around his finger. Taking advantage of her kindness. Man, I haven't even talked to this guy yet, and I hate him. I don't know why I care, though. Himeno's just some school girl. Not my kind... but still, it's bugs me that he knows her... and that can make her laugh. That he thinks he can control her... _Getting really annoyed just by the way Sasame looks, he stood up to confront him.

Sasame gave him a wary look. _Why was he asking for Himeno? Does he know her? What an idiot. He thinks he can do whatever he wants. Look at him put his feet up, like this place is his house. He's in public. He could at least be decent. Why did he want Himeno? He probably thinks of her as property. He thinks he can just have her? Himeno's not a tool. She's better than that. She shouldn't even have to look at this man. He even hurts my eyes. Look at his attitude. He thinks he's so much better than everyone. Like he's the boss. _Sasame watched as the other man approached him, waiting patiently to hear the words this idiot has to say.

"Hey!" Hayate yelled at he slammed his fist on the table in front of Sasame. But the calm man didn't budge. He only looked at Hayate with threatening eyes. "Who are you?" Hayate asked in a rough tone.

"You should introduce yourself before others. Don't you know any manners?"

"Screw manners! How do you know Himeno and have you done anything to her?"

Sasame stood up, not angered, but annoyed. "The relationship I have with her is none of your business."

"_Relationship? _What does that mean?" Hayate was getting really mad by this guy's answers. Himeno, just the girl to interrupt, immediately came between the two, hoping they'd ease tensions.

"Here, Hayate. Your drink," she said, trying to give him the clue to back off.

"Hayate, is it?" Sasame asked, eyes still unmoved. "The name's Sasame. Remember it," he told him. He looked at Himeno and placed a folded bill behind her ear, his fingers going through her hair. "I hope you'll visit me again, soon." Himeno's eyes were locked with his. As his caress left her touch, she could feel her heart sink.

Hayate was immediately ticked off as he watched him touch Himeno. "Don't do that!" he yelled, not caring for how he sounded. Himeno turned to him, a confused, yet worried look on her face. Sasame smirked at him, leaving to depart back to his radio station. "Hey, I'm not done!" Hayate shouted, but Sasame only ignored his words as he continued to eat the ice cream he held.

Hayate turned to Himeno, no less upset. "I don't know how you know him or what the deal is between you two, but I don't like him. Not one bit." As soon as he finished, he could see the concern in Himeno's eyes. He knew she must have been a bit worried, but he couldn't help it. That guy just bugged the heck out of him. Hayate sighed. "Listen, Himeno, I'm not gonna tell you who to be friends with. I'm just warning you that I don't trust that guy." He looked at her again for a moment in silence. He smiled as he held her chin. "We can have some fun the next time I see you, ok? Until then, just smile like you always do." With those words, he left, his mind obviously still rambling about Sasame though.

Goh came back outside, having seen the whole thing. "I don't mind Sasame, but that Hayate is an idiot."

Himeno sighed, crashing her body into the chair closest to her. She took the item behind her ear to unfold it, realizing it was a large tip.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today, something bad happened. I should be grateful it wasn't as bad as I thought, but it still happened. Hayate met Sasame on my first day of the job. I thought they'd hate each other since they were opposites... and I was right. They do hate each other. Hayate doesn't trust Sasame, and got upset when he gave me a tip. I don't see the big deal. I'm bound to get some extra money in my job._

_But the real treat I was surprised at was Sasame's behavior. It's not that it was rude or anything, but it was different. Usually, he's kind, gentle, and calm. But when he was with Hayate, his eyes seemed harsh. And his tone changed. It was clear that Sasame hates Hayate, too. He talked to Hayate as if he was a vagrant. But he's human as well, so I don't blame him. Even I can get a little fustrated with Hayate. I don't think they'll get along with each other anytime soon. _

_Despite the short battle they had for the brief moment they met, Sasame was still very kind to me today. He gave me compliments and said things every girl wants to hear. I wonder if he says these things to his fans as well. Goh even trusts him. At first, he asked a few questions, but I think they understand each other very well. The look Sasame gave when Goh asked him those things... it was so sad. Not sad as in loneliness, but sad as in fear and concern. I guess Sasame was a bit hurt by being asked those topics, but Goh was protecting me, making sure he was a good person. And with Hayate... well, Goh hates him, too._


	5. Fireworks

A/N: I finally started summer reading, but I am really trying to get these chapters posted as soon as possible. I'll do my best to get it completed before my second job, but I have absolutely no idea how long this story is going to be. There's a rumor going around that we're not allowed to respond to reviews or else we'll get our stories deleted. Instead, I'll list my thanks. Oh, and no diary entrance in this chapter...

Thanks for to the reviewers who took the extra minute to say their opinion on my story. It means alot to know that you guys are still reading and are still interested. I'm also getting some advice with them! Thanks again to **Invisible Love**, **evilnaraku**, **restlessloner**, and **Kirara19702**.

* * *

Chapter 5: Fireworks

Hayate tossed and turned in his bed. His groans and fustrations started to haunt his apartment. With a sleepless night getting the best of him, he gave up trying to close his eyes. Instead, he laid there, staring at the ceiling as he lost himself in his thoughts. _Who was that guy? How does he know Himeno? And a relationship? Are they lovers? AND WHY DO I CARE? This is stupid! I can't get a wink's worth without getting worked up. That guy...Sasame... what an idiot. He think he knows everything, that dumb cocky attitude. I wonder what he's done with Himeno... are they really lovers? Can't be...why would she still hang out with me? UGH! Why is this bugging me so bad? _Hayate sat up in his bed, looking out at the window. It was a starry night, graced with the moon's light. It wasn't as dark as he imagine it'd be for one in the morning. Hayate sighed. _Himeno... why do I care about you? You're just another girl I use to get kicks out of. So... why can't I get enough of you?_

The handsome man stood up, and walked to open the window. He sat on the sill, looking out at the city. No other light but lunar, and no other sound but waves. _I need answers..._ Hayate got dressed and walked down the stairs to his vehicle. Getting on the motorcycle, he drove to Himeno's house, hoping there not be a complicated security system. Getting past the gates, he grabbed a couple pebbles in his hand from one of the various jungles on the property. Hayate, already knowing where _her_ room was located in the house, stood below the balcony, smirking at the large window frames behind the pink and yellow flowers. He tossed one small rock, making a light tap on the glass. No response, so he threw another, and kept doing so until the girl would stir.

* * *

Himeno's eyes peeled open as she heard some soft sounds interrupting her dreams. Rubbing her eyes as she sat up, she noticed a rock hit her window, soon falling to a pile of previously-thrown ones. Himeno immediately ran to the balcony, leaning over to see Hayate waiting below. She smiled and placed her chin on her hands as she rested her arms on the edge. Hayate smiled in response, not saying a word. He only motioned for her to climb down, pointing his thumb over his shoulder to indicate an escape from this mansion. Himeno gestured for him to wait a minute as she went back to her room, quickly straightening her hair and washing her face. Not caring to change her clothes, since it'd be more trouble to change back into her pajamas when she returned, she climbed down the gutter pipe at the side of her balcony. She'd done this many times before, so it was no new thing.

"Where are we going?" she asked him softly as her feet gracefully touched the ground.

Hayate smiled, "The beach."

"Um... I already went with Sasame not too long ago..." Himeno started, but then she noticed Hayate's eyes narrow.

"Sasame? That other guy, you mean?" Hayate averted his eyes to the ground, thinking to himself. Then he sighed, turning to leave. "Forget it, then."

"Wait!" Himeno called, grabbing his arm. He looked back at her with a inquiring look. Himeno could see it, that hope in his eyes. _He may be free, but maybe he's lonely, too. _"I'll go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to reject your offer. Besides, I haven't been to the beach at night before. Maybe it'll be a whole different view." She smiled, not wanting Hayate to leave. She knew it was selfish of her to want him to stay, but it made her happy. Anyway, he came here first.

"It'll be better than when you were with him," Hayate replied with his usual smirk. As he led her to his motorcycle, Himeno doubted his words. _You know, the time with Sasame was REALLY fun... but I guess I could give Hayate a chance._ _He did show me that nice view at the lighthouse._

They arrived at the beach, where nobody else occupied it. It was just the two of them. The view wasn't any worse than the sight she saw when she was with "that other guy." The ocean was still truly magnificent, but different. It wasn't the sun who blessed the water, but the moon. The night was dark, but greatly lit by the moon's rays. The sand was a beautiful hue of blue and the stars had sparkling reflections in the water.

Himeno turned to Hayate as they both stood gazing at the sea. He turned back to her and smiled. He reached into his jacket, taking out a small packet of sparklers. His soft smile soon turned into a huge grin. Himeno laughed as she took them from his hands. The both of them laughed as Himeno waved the sparklers with joy. As Hayate sat down in the sand, Himeno approached him, still holding onto one of the fireworks. She liked being with Hayate. It was fun, but now, it was like the whole mood was sinking.

"Hayate, is something wrong? You haven't said much," she asked, sitting beside him as she turned the sparkler between them.

"There's something that's been on my mind. I didn't ask you to come out here just for the fireworks..." Hayate said, a little guilty. He looked at her sad, yet confused face, but then it was hard for his eyes to remain attached. He quickly turned away.

"Hayate?"

He sighed. "That guy..." his voice getting a bit more harsh.

"Sasame?"

"Yeah, him... are you two..." Hayate trailed off.

"Are we what?"

"Together? He said the word 'relationship' when we mentioned you."

Himeno stared at him for a few moments in silence. _Together? Relationship? _

"No way!" Himeno shouted, surprised. "Sasame and I are just really good friends! We don't have a relationship like that!" Immediately, she started blushing as she thought of it. "I'm sure he just meant friendship. He talks in formal ways. You probably just thought of the wrong idea..."

"Really?" Hayate turned to look at her again, his voice still in a cold tone. "So...just friends, right?" He was resisting to blush, which made him amazed of the fact. He never had to resist to blush with any of his other girls... But this was beginning to upset him. _If they're 'just friends', then why do they act like it's more than that? Why does it seem they're more closer than that? Does Sasame think Himeno belongs to him?_

"Yeah-" Himeno started.

"Then how do you know him? And why does he think he can be so comfortable around you? And are you still going to see him?" Hayate kept questioning her, overloading her nerves.

"What? Why does it matter? I don't think I have to tell you anything!" Himeno shouted, getting up. "I told you, we're just friends! The way I am with Sasame is the same way I am with you! And why do you care? You can't tell me what to do or who to be friends with!"

"I'm not telling you to do anything! I just want to know what the deal is between you and Sasame! Why did you let him touch you like that? It must mean something!" he shouted back, getting even more frustrated as he stood up also.

"Touch me?... You mean that time at the cafe? He was just giving me a tip! What's the big deal? I'm a waitress!"

"It wasn't about the tip! Didn't you see the way he touched you? He ran his fingers through your hair! Doesn't that mean you and him are more than 'just friends'?"

Himeno scoffed at Hayate, throwing the sparkler down at his feet. "I can't believe you. You think you're the only person I know?"

Hayate stood still at her question. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Go home, Hayate," Himeno said, leaving to walk back to her house herself.

"You're not my type, anyway! There's no fun in easy girls! Hey, you didn't answer my questions!"

Himeno turned on her heel to look at him. "Answer mine! Why do you care?"

Hayate didn't reply. He just turned his gaze away. _I don't know why. I can't answer that because that's what I'm trying to find out._

Himeno turned away and left towards her house. Hayate turned and left towards his motorcycle.

* * *

The next morning, Himeno was still upset about her arguement with Hayate. _That jerk! Who does he think he is? I can hang out with whoever I want to! And Sasame's a really nice guy. He makes it seem like he's some kind of pervert. HE'S THE PERVERT! He takes Sasame's tip the wrong way! _Himeno stopped walking as she turned the corner to FM Awayuki. Her eyes were focused on abstract objects while her thoughts were racing inside her mind. _Why is Hayate being such an ass?_ Himeno kicked the trashcan beside her, not really caring about all the garbage piling onto the sidewalk. She sighed and left the mess. Walking into the building, she knew he could help calm her down. She loved coming to see Sasame. It was always so peaceful and relaxing just to see his gorgeous, and simple smile. Just thinking about it was serenic.

Seeing the secretary, Himeno waited until the lady was finished talking on the phones. "Um...is Sasame here?"

"Yes," the woman replied, smiling. "In the same room as before."

"Thank you...um..."

"The name's Aya. Pleased to meet you," she said.

Himeno smiled back. "My name's Himeno. Nice to meet you, too." Although the lady probably already knew Himeno's name, it was polite manners. Still, Himeno's smile was forced to be fake as her anger was still pent up inside of her.

The tulip head had all intentions to ask Sasame advice of what to do. What other person better to ask than someone who solves other listeners' feelings? Unfortunately, Himeno had also assumed that Sasame wouldn't mind listening. The minute she opened the door to the studio, she noticed something different about him. And she regretted thinking about spilling her confusion onto Sasame. She wished she had never even thought of the idea of imposing her problems onto him. He doesn't deserve that. He's the sweetest man in the world, and here Himeno was, coming to dissolve her anger into answers.

The moment Himeno peeked her head into the studio room during his break, Sasame looked up at her with not even a smile. It was an attempt to form one. After the other coworkers had left for lunch, Himeno sat in a chair beside him, worry formed on her face.

"Sasame? What's wrong?" Himeno asked, trading positions in her plan. She came, expecting Sasame to listen, but now she was the listener.

"I've just had a few questions in my mind, that's all. It's nothing," he said, assuring her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. Himeno blushed, but her eyes were still filled with concern as she looked at Sasame. _He must want to talk about Hayate... Are both of them jealous of the other? And is this what Hayate meant by Sasame touching me? But he's just being the gentleman he is._

"Sasame, you want to know about Hayate, don't you?" she asked him softly. Sasame took his hand back, his eyes shocked at her question. _How did she know?_ "I had a fight with Hayate late last night...rather, REALLY early this morning. He kept asking all these questions about you, thinking we were more than just friends. But... I think I understand now."

"If you don't want to talk about it, Himeno, I won't force you to. I don't want to start an arguement about him if it'll mean being on bad terms with you," he told her with a gentle tone.

"It's all right, Sasame," she told him with soft smile. "I think you feel the same way he does. I think I know why you both hate each other." _Besides being total complete opposites. _

Sasame smiled as he looked at her. "We're both jealous."

"Yeah..." she said, still listening to him.

"I hate to admit it, but I really do despise him. His whole being is unbearable," he said, his eyes showing hatred for the man. Himeno wasn't surprised by this, because it means Sasame wasn't afraid to hide some of his feelings anymore. He doesn't have to cover them up. "He has no manners, acts like an idiot, and he still thinks he has the right to talk to you. But he doesn't. You deserve better than him, Himeno."

"_Deserve_ better than him? He's just a friend... actually, more like an acquaintance, if you ask me," Himeno said, rolling her eyes.

"Just an acquaintance?" Sasame asked with a hopeful smile. Himeno looked at him with bedazzled eyes. _He's so handsome._

"Yes. Just an acquaintance," she replied, still lost in his charm.

"That's good. I was worried for nothing then," he said.

"Sasame..."

"We both care about you, Himeno. He may be scum... but it's still obvious that he cares about you or he wouldn't be so jealous."

"Yeah, I get it now. It's my fault for being so angry with him. I just thought he was being a jerk."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was."

"I should go find him and apologize," Himeno stood up to leave. But before she could turn to head for the door, she looked at the gorgeous man before her. "Sasame, thanks for talking to me. I wish you didn't have to listen, though. You do it so much during your job... and I'm sorry that-"

"Don't be sorry, Himeno. Don't apologize...," he told her as he stood up as well. "I would listen to you no matter what, just to hear your voice."

Himeno smiled, blushing again as Sasame cupped her face with his hand. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Himeno's cheeks were enflamed with napalm, but Sasame only smiled at it. He knew he made Himeno feel special, and he loved making her feel that way... because that was exactly what she was.

"You should probably go to work," he said, taking his hand away. "I wouldn't want to keep you any longer."

"Oh! Right! I'll see you later, then, Sasame," Himeno said, smiling as she left.

"Until then, Himeno," he replied with a chuckle.

IN THE EVENING...(AFTER HER SHIFT AT AWAYUKI DELIGHT ENDED)

"Man, what a night. I never expected Wednesday night to be so busy..." Himeno complained as she walked down the street towards her home. _It's already dark..._

She was walking through the park for a shortcut to her house, but her eyes caught something that made her tremble. At another end of the park, just past the bushes and the trees, the fountain, the playground, making all objects between her and that "something" void, was Hayate. He remained at an exit of the park, sitting on the benches, staring at the night sky. It was blank with the exception of a couple stars.

_Maybe I should go talk to him. I should definitely... I have to apologize... but what if he won't listen? What if he hates me already? I guess...I won't know unless I try. I have to tell him I'm sorry._

Himeno ran to approach him, but was immediately brought to a slow walk. Before Hayate could notice Himeno, a lady figure walked towards him from behind. Himeno stopped walking, just staring at the sight before her. Her body was unable to do anything but watch. The slim woman stood above him behind the bench, tracing her fingers along his face. Their faces were inches apart. Himeno's heart began to beat faster. Her eyes were fixed. Finding it difficult to clench her them shut, Himeno was forced to see it. And she did. The woman, an unknown stranger to Himeno, placed her lips on Hayate's.


	6. Hit when Down

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my last chapter and liked it! More thanks to the reviewers! And for the mystery lady of the last chapter, it is NOT SELF-INSERTION! In fact, this is the only chapter she'll be in. Even though I created her, I don't really like her. After this, she's gone... Sorry if the chapter is kinda short. I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't want to add anything else. I've marked half-way of my first summer reading book, after hours of boring words that I could care less for... but I'm still attempting to update this story as often as I can. Please be patient as I finish those books. Oh, and I'm not doing the study guide questions for them, just so I can spend more time to type these chapters for all you guys! So plz be happy! And review!

Thanks to those who were able to move the cursor just a little more to the bottom left corner! You guys are giving motivation to continue and joy that some readers think it's worth their time. You guys rock and I'm glad that you've been with me since the beginning! Thanks again to **Restlessloner, evilnaraku, claylover66, sportiegrl, Invisible Love, Sesshomarus Chix, KeyQuis, and someoneee.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Hit when Down

It was still nighttime, though greatly lit. If there were no streetlights beside the sidewalks, it'd be of no concern. The moon had generously offered it's brightest rays that it was foolish to refer to the night as dark.

"Hayate?" the rose-hair-colored girl spoke softly. The name lifted from her lips gently with sorrow. It was an arrow that struck the soul. Himeno stared at them as they parted lips. Her eyes were in pain, as if bleeding from the sight. She tried to move, tried to do something, but her lips were the only part of her body that could comply, barely.

"Himeno!" Hayate said, surprised. He immediately shot up from his seat, looking alternatively between the two ladies. "This is...uh..."

"It's what, Hayate?" Himeno asked, her voice still a whisper in quivers. "Who is she?"

"Do you _know_ this girl?" the lady scoffed. Hayate gave her a scolded look as she spoke to him, but he didn't answer her.

"Himeno," he said, turning his gaze back to her, "she's just...my ex-girlfriend. That's it. That kiss didn't mean anything."

"_JUST _your _EX_?" she said in a surprised tone. It wasn't a shout or a yell, because she didn't seem too offended by it. "Why do you have to explain anything to her, anyway? She's just some girl. But... if you're gonna tell her, why lie?" The mysterious figure walked around the bench to stand behind Hayate. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her chin on his shoulder. Hayate, just staring at Himeno in the similar shock she was in, didn't budge an inch from the lady's actions. He only stood there, eyes entirely focused on Himeno. "Be honest, sweetie," she said playfully to Hayate. She turned to look at the young girl. "We _used_ to be ex's. We're not anymore... Right, Hayate?"

Hayate didn't say anything. He only looked at Himeno with sorry eyes. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. How could he explain something he didn't understand himself?

Finally getting the courage to move, Himeno walked past him. "I don't care. It's your own business," she said, brushing past the couple as she headed home. "We're just friends, right? So, what do I care?" Himeno watched the ground as her feet slowly got the motivation to leave the scene.

"Himeno, wait," Hayate said, attempting to grab her arm. But Himeno shook off his grip, with not even the will to look at him. Averting her attention to her path home, she kept walking, ignoring his commands.

"Himeno," Hayate whispered once more as the girl left his view.

"I don't see what you're so upset about," the lady said, releasing her hug from Hayate. "She's obviously some goody-two-shoes. Besides, she's hideous. She's not your type, although I don't have to say it to make it clear."

Hayate froze for a second at her words. "Not my type? We're not together anymore, so how would you know?"

The lady leaned against the streetlight pole with a plastered frown. "That wasn't nice, Hayate. You could hurt my feelings..."

"Unlikely," he mumbled. "What are you doing here, Natsuki?"

"I made a mistake to leave you and I'm sorry... but you know how I can make up for it, right?" She asked, putting one arm on his shoulder as her other hand traced his lips. Hayate rudely turned, pushing her away from him. He looked at an empty sight, a deep part of him hoping Himeno would just come back.

"What you are lingering on her for? After that little bit, she's gonna burn every memory of you. You think she's really gonna want to be with you? You're not like her, Hayate. You don't care about stupid things like this." Natsuki paused for a moment. She tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder. "Why don't you come with me? Let's leave this dump and go somewhere special. Even just for a little bit. I promise you'll like it," she said, trying to seduce him to give in.

"Fine," Hayate said, giving up. But before he left, he took a final moment to look at Himeno's house.

THURSDAY

Usually, she'd wake up with a smile, with a cheerful attitude. But how could she? After a restless night, there was only a hollow feeling dwelling inside of her. But she had to try. She couldn't let her misery be contagious. _I won't make everyone worry. I'm better than this. What do I care? He has the right to pick his girlfriends. I mean, I didn't like him like that, so there's no problem. Pfft, what was I so worried about?_

Himeno finished her breakfast, alone as usual, and quickly left the dining room. She was on her way to visit the gardens, but her favorite guest had already appeared before her.

"Sasame?" she asked as she approached the lobby of her house.

"Hello, Himeno," he replied. There was something different about her. The same smile, but not the same Himeno. _She's always so happy like this, but... it just doesn't feel right._ Sasame noticed the change in her, but said nothing about it._ When she has the courage to say something, then she can tell me of her own will. I won't force her to confront something she's not ready for._

"Are you off today?" Sasame asked with his gentle smile.

"Yep," Himeno replied, greeting him with her own cheer.

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure."

After they had left the mansion's gates, Himeno still wasn't into her usual behavior. She'd often inquire about Sasame and his life, but today, it was just trying to feel the spiritual uplift. After a few blocks, and few words from the cherry-eyed girl, Sasame decided to treat her.

"Would you like a milkshake?" he asked, hoping to get a few more words out of her.

"Sure," Himeno replied, a smile on her face, but no emotions in her eyes. Sasame gave her his charming smile and went inside the store to get some. Himeno waited outside, trying to sort her thoughts. _I feel like an empty pinata. An empty, tulip-headed pinata... Like someone just tore through me and stole all the candy inside... oh, wait, maybe 'cuz that's what Hayate did. I don't understand! Why am I so upset over him? _

As if to make things worse _just_ for Himeno, the new stranger came into view as she turned the corner. Natsuki appeared, black hair past her shoulders, dark boots, dark (and short) outfit. Her whole being, looks and attitude together, made guys turn their heads. She smirked as she saw Himeno waiting outside. _What a fool. How could Hayate be so into her? She's so pathetic. _

"Himeno, right?" the woman asked in a superior tone. Her eyes scanned Himeno as she scorned her.

"Um, yeah..."

"I don't know why Hayate is so fond of you. You're just some rich girl," she scoffed at her.

"I'm NOT just some rich girl!"

"I could care less about what you are. And I'm sick and tired of hearing him complain about you."

"Complain about me?" Himeno asked, all too curious.

"He's always saying he has to find you to explain everything. I don't think he should, though. If you two aren't together, then he shouldn't have to tell you anything. Who he's with is his own business."

Himeno immediately recoginized those words. _That's exactly what I said to Hayate... but now, he wants to explain his reasons for being with her? I didn't even ask, and he wants to tell me anyway? I feel so guilty... He really does care about me. He's worried about how I'm feeling. I'm awful. After how I treated him... there's no way I can talk to him, now._

"Listen, you wench, I don't care what the deal is between you and Hayate. Just stay the hell away from him. He's mine. ...Although, I don't really need to give you a warning. We're ditching this town tonight," she smirked, amused by Himeno's reactions.

"Tonight? To where?"

"Who knows? Who cares? But for the next week, just forget anything you had to do with Hayate. He'll be with me," she answered, laughing at Himeno. With the warning she gave, the woman left the saddened girl to herself. But before she passes Himeno, "Oh, and the name's Natsuki. Everytime you think of Hayate, think of my name, too."

The slim lady left Himeno's sight, giving plenty for her to be depressed about. Sasame exited the store, milkshakes in hands.

"Here, Himeno," he said, giving her a cup. But as she took one, there was not even a smile anymore. "Himeno?"

"I'm sorry, Sasame. I'm just not in the mood, today. Is it okay, if we go back to my house?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course," he replied with concern in his voice.

As the two of them continued to walk back home, Sasame began to get irritated by the silence. _This isn't her. Why is she hiding something? I can't stand it anymore! I don't want to force her to tell me, but it could be more painful if she doesn't. I know it's rude, and I know she may not be ready to talk about it, but she can't suppress it forever. And if she's worried about something, then I'm worried! I care about her too much for a frown to be on her face. _

"Himeno, excuse me for being rude, but I have to ask," Sasame said, eyes looking at the mansion in view. "You barely said anything today. And you haven't smiled since we left the store. I don't want you to hide anything, because I know it can be worse than letting it out. So, I'm asking you, to tell me if anything's on your mind. Whatever you think you have to go through alone, I want to be there, so you don't have to."

Himeno looked up at him. _Oh, Sasame..._ _this is so like you._ She hesitated to say anything, but she had to. If she didn't, she'd never get a good night's sleep. Himeno sat on the stone benches next to the chimes in her gardens. Sasame took a seat beside her, patient for her voice.

"Last night, I saw Hayate. I wanted to go say I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize, because... I still want to be friends with him. He's really nice, deep down. But, when I saw him, he was with his ex-girlfriend. And today, I saw her. She told me that he was concerned for me, so I feel even worse for how I treated him. But, he's leaving town for the next week, so I can't tell him how sorry I am. And when he returns... I'm afraid that he'll still hate me," Himeno said softly, her guilt lingering in the air around her. Although she did get it off her chest, it still hung about her like a disease.

Sasame took her chin and looked into her eyes. "Himeno, don't be sad. Don't feel guilty. If he cares about you, then he won't forget about you. And he won't hate you. Nobody could hate you, Himeno. I don't want to see you sad, not now, not for the next seven days, not ever," he told her, a smile gracing his features to give her comfort.

Himeno looked at his eyes with awe. They were so admirable, so beautiful. She had no idea how he does it, but whenever she's with Sasame, the rest of world tends to fade. No Hayate, no Awayuki, no planet, stars or the moon. It was just the two of them. "Thank you, Sasame. You always know what to say," she said, giggling a bit at his usual behavior. He let go of her chin, happy that Himeno was a little bit better. It was nice that she felt she could be more at ease around him.

"If you ask me, it might be better with him gone. I don't think he's safe to be with. Especially with those rude manners. If he doesn't even consider to say good-bye to you, then you shouldn't concern yourself with him," Sasame said in a more relaxed tone. Himeno laughed as she heard him. He looked over at her with a blank face. "It... wasn't meant to be funny."

"No, I'm sorry, Sasame. It's just... I know how much you hate him," she said, smiling. "He hates you, too."

Sasame chuckled as he stood up. Himeno stood up as well. "I should probably get going now. I have to work later tonight."

"I understand. Have a nice evening, Himeno," he said as he left the property. The actress was now in much better spirits due to him. She walked up the steps to enter the house in a full smile.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today, I was really sad. Not as much as to cry, but depressed. I saw Hayate yesterday, with his ex, so I've been confused and sad all day. And I don't understand why if he's just a friend. He was upset that I knew Sasame, which makes me a hypocrite. Because as much as he accused me for being together with Sasame, I was also upset that Hayate was with someone else. I felt so bad, because later I found out that Hayate was concerned about explaining things to me. He was worried about my feelings... and I was distracted by what Hayate's relationship was with Natsuki, that I didn't realize he had something to say._

_But, Sasame comforted me. I noticed that he cared about my feelings as well. He didn't want me to be sad or lonely, so he was willing to listen to whatever I had to say. And I am grateful for someone like him. He's so selfless and kind. And he's right, I shouldn't worry about Hayate. Just a friend, just an ex, and just a week, right? I shouldn't care about who that lady was or where he'll be for the next week. It's awful of me to suspect him of anything. He should be granted the freedom that I expect him to give me. Besides, me and Goh have to worry about the play this weekend. _


	7. Confessions

A/N: All right, the 7th chapter! I've been trying to update often that way readers don't have to wait too often. I hope it's sufficient for you all! This chapter will start with the play, but it won't be mentioned much since it's not a big deal within the story. It's just a mini-detail for Goh and Mitsu. Oh, she's NOT SELF-INSERTION, either. I can't really stay that quiet... Anyway, for the Sasame/Himeno fans, you'll like this chapter. But don't worry, Hayate-lovers!

Thank you to **Chantalkbl, sportiegrl, evilnaraku, claylover66, someoneee, and kirara19702!** Your reviews are great help to me and I thank you so much for continuing to read my story! I'm glad you're all still reading and I hope to satisfy your love for Pretear fanfics!

* * *

Chapter 7: Confessions

Himeno quickly changed from her costume in her dressing room. _I hope I'm not late, I hope I'm not late, PLEASE don't let me be late!_ After getting all the makeup off and arranging all the clothing to their usual areas, she rushed to the wings of the stage, watching Goh's famous and most-wanted scene. The wings were blocked with black curtains, allowing the center stage to be the complete focus and attention of the audience. Himeno stood beside the drapes, holding her breath as Goh spoke his lines. He said them with such charm, that many girls were swooning. Mitsu laid on the altar in the center, Goh lowering his head to her level. Himeno couldn't breathe as she watched. The audience were in awe as well. The red-eyed girl smiled as Goh performed the action he had been so eager for since they started the play. His lips locked with Mitsu's, but there was no return from her. After all, she was supposed to act like she was dead. The spotlight focused on them so that their kiss had the effect of being luminous and elegant. When their touch slowly parted, the entire auditorium was echoed with one exhale, in-sync. Himeno, also entranced by his performance, was a victim of it as much as the audience.

When the play was finished, Himeno waited outside Goh's dressing room. She couldn't wait to tell him how wonderful it was. The door opened, and exited the usual, handsome boy she had learned to live with. He smiled at her as he knew to expect some kind of excitement from her.

"Goh! That was so awesome! Did you notice how _everyone_ held their breath? It was so romantic, like the moment was made especially for you!" Himeno exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

"Heh, heh. Well, I have to admit, it was more than I wanted," he replied, chuckling at Himeno's remarks.

"So, are you and Mitsu going to dinner now?"

"Yep, and maybe I'll be able to give her a real kiss," he said with the shining smile, but then slowly looked at the ground. "And maybe she'll return mine."

"What are so worried for? Of course she will! Every girl wants to be with you!"

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so modest," he laughed. Himeno rolled her eyes and the two of them walked towards the lobby.

Goh's date stood waiting, talking to Himeno's own personal fan. As the two friends approached them, they all greeted each other with their hello's.

"Well, we should probably get going," Goh said, winking at Himeno. She looked at him with a blank face. _What was the wink for?_

"Good luck with your date, too, Himeno," Mitsu said, waving her good-bye.

"WHAAAAA? MY DATE?" the alarmed girl shouted. She looked at Sasame with a deep-red shade on her cheeks. "Uh, wait! We're not dating!" she called after them, but Goh and Mitsu were already laughing as they exited the theatre.

Sasame smiled as he looked at Himeno. "You were wonderful in the play. I could tell you were holdng back, though."

Himeno blushed some more as her eyes locked with his. "Uh, um, thank you! But... I just really wanted to make Goh happy. I gave Mitsu my role as Juliet so Goh could kiss her. I never did like Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare's too complicated for me," she replied. Sasame chuckled as he saw Himeno's smile.

"Are they going on a date?" he asked her as they left the theatre also.

"Yeah, Goh's taking her to dinner to hopefully get a real kiss. And I bet he does!"

Sasame looked at her with a silent look. "May I offer you dinner, also, Himeno?" he asked with that heart-melting smile. _I don't know how he does it, but everytime he smiles, I feel like he's got me under a spell. And with Hayate gone, he's been smiling alot lately._

"Uh, no, wait, that's ok. You don't have to. It's too much to accept-"

Sasame placed his finger on Himeno's lips to silence her. "Nothing is too much for you."

The young girl froze at his touch. She didn't want him to take his hand away, but he did, to grab her's. Sasame took Himeno's hand into his grasp, immediately walking in a direction (not towards Himeno's house as she thought she'd be going) catching her off-guard. As she stumbled a few steps behind Sasame, he kept his grip, and kept leading her to somewhere.

The actress took the time to think about this moment. He offers to take her to dinner, but doesn't take no for an answer. Himeno touched her lips with her free hand. _His touch... it was so warm... _And with no reason or explanation, he just takes her hand in his to go who-knows-where. The hand-holding was overwhelming enough, but for him to take her to dinner ALSO? _Could this be a dream? Sasame's so sweet. How could he not have an ex-girlfriend? Or, what if he does, but just never said anything? I never asked before... but if I did, then he might think I want him as a boyfriend. But I do want to ask... I'm not sure if I like him like that... I mean, I do like him, but do I love him? Oh! I'm just confusing myself! Maybe I should just shut up... I wonder, since I don't know where we're going, would this qualify as kidnapping?_

When Himeno finally snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed that they arrived at an enormous house. Although it wasn't as much as her step-mother's, it was definitely a high standard of living. _I guess it should be expected. He's a famous radio DJ, right? So how could he not be rich?_

The house was unguarded by gates, but surrounded with beautiful gardens and flowers. There was a path that led to a fountain, a beautiful statue of a mermaid giving her blessing as pure water. From the fountain were three other paths. One to the left and another to the right, mainly for gardens and a greenhouse. But beyond the fountain, the third path led to the house itself. A sophisticated, white building, having light glowing from the inside that made it seem as if heaven was just beyond the door. It was a 2-story house, but if Sasame was the only person who lived there, then it must have a lonely atmosphere.

As Sasame led her behind the house, instead of going inside, Himeno's eyes remained distracted by the beautiful flowers. It wasn't until they reached the lake behind the house that she felt like collapsing from amazement. It was a beauty to behold. The moon peeked from behind the clouds to gracefully place a reflection in the water. The light breeze softly swept waves among the ducks that inhabited the area. The water was crisp and clear. The cool liquid was soothing to the touch. There were other houses that surrounded the lake's borders, and they were just as maginficent as Sasame's.

The man released her hand to approach the edge of the water, appreciating nature's evening show. Himeno stood beside him, not longer fascinated by the lake's sparkling, but Sasame himself. She looked at him with a small blush in her cheeks. He looked so much in peace, so calm, and as always, so handsome. He looked back at her and smiled. Himeno immediately changed her gaze to hide the shade of her cheeks.

"Himeno..." he spoke softly.

"Yes?"

"..Are you still worried? About Hayate?" Sasame continued, hesitating to bring up the topic. He didn't want to talk about it, but he was curious about how she felt about him. He had to know if she had feelings for that annoying brute. Sasame kept his eyes on her to detect any change in her behavior when he said that name.

"Nope, not at all," she replied plainly. There was no sadness in her voice or any moments of silence. Sasame believed that she was being real confident in her answer. "To tell the truth, I haven't thought about him much. I was so focused on the play, that his name rarely crossed my mind. I know it's only been a couple days since he's been gone, so it's probably rude to be so selfish, but it's true. I don't really care how he's doing anymore, because it's not like I'm jealous or anything. We're just friends, and nothing more. If he's found someone, a person he can be happy with, a person he loves, someone special, then I'm happy for him." Himeno looked at Sasame with a gentle smile.

Sasame's eyes were a little surprised. He was glad to hear that Himeno didn't cling to Hayate. It meant there was nothing going on between them. His mood soon changed as he continued to look at Himeno with such softness in his eyes. He had to tell her. As much as he didn't want Himeno to be forced to decide anything, the pain was suffocating him on the inside. If he kept it to himself any longer, it would slowly eat him from the inside, if not already.

The charming young man held Himeno's chin in his hand. He looked her eyes and smiled with joy and eagerness. "Himeno, if I told you I found someone special, would you be happy for me?"

Himeno froze from his words. She was blushing deeply from Sasame's touch. He moved his other hand brushed her bangs away from her eyes as he kept her chin in his possession. "You found someone special, too? ...Sasame?"

Sasame brought his lips to softly kiss her forehead, his smile present as he did. "Himeno... I love you."

Himeno's eyes widened. _He LOVES me?_ She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

"I've been hiding it for a while, now. Everytime I see you, I have to calm myself so I didn't ruin anything. You're my special someone, Himeno. I want to be with you, always," he continued. He looked at her eyes again. Bringing her chin up, he gently locked lips with Himeno's.

She was instantly stunned by his actions, but she couldn't turn away. She was paralyzed. It was so warm, such a soft and simple gesture, that it was hard to believe it could symoblize such big emotions. But it did. Sasame removed his comforting touch, but kept Himeno's chin in his hand. He smiled at her, happy to finally relieve himself of his confession, but also patient for her response.

"I understand that you may not be ready for a relationship, or for what my feelings for you may be. But, Himeno, don't force yourself to make a choice now. Whether you need to sort your thoughts or not, take the time to go your own pace. I'll be ready for your answer, waiting as long as I need to." Sasame took his hands away from Himeno's face, to admire her once again in the moon's lovely rays.

SUNDAY NIGHT

Himeno stood beside her bed, just finished with putting her pajamas on. She spaced out as she reminisced about the day.

**flashback**

**"Hey, Himeno, are you ok?" asked Goh as he returned with an order. The girl sat there with confused looks, not hearing her friend's call. "Himeno? Himeno!"**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah?" she questioned, waking from her thoughts. **

**"You've been sitting there for the past hour, doing nothing. You didn't even notice the other customers."**

**"Oh, sorry, Goh. I'll pay more attention."**

**"I'm not asking you to focus more. I'm worried that you're not feeling so good," he said, placing his hand on Himeno's forehead to check for a fever. **

**"I'm not sick, Goh," she said, swatting his hand away. "I have something to think about. I just... don't know how to say it."**

**"Himeno, take the rest of the day off."**

**"What? You can't do that. You're not the manager," she protested, getting up to tend to business. But Goh placed an arm out, stopping her from going any farther. **

**"I'll tell him that you're sick. You obviously can't work like this," he replied. "Himeno, I'm already worried. Don't make it worse."**

**Himeno looked at him with admiration. "Thanks, Goh. Thanks for being a good friend, for everything."**

**"Just go and get some rest, ok? I might need you here tomorrow," he smirked with a shine. Himeno rolled her eyes and laughed. **

**"Slacker," she added before leaving the restaurant.**

**end flashback**

Himeno walked out to the balcony from her room. Watching the soft stars twinkle, she debated with herself about Sasame and her own feelings. _Do I love him? I know I have a crush, but... could it be love?_

Before she could take Goh's advice to go to sleep, she had to figure this out once and for all. Otherwise, there would be no rest.

_I remember the first day I met him. It was at that store, when he offered me to take the book. He was such a gentleman from the first day I met him. I remember he wasn't as outgoing as he is now. He was kinda shy, but still nice. He tended to my knee. I can't believe I even let it bleed that bad. haha... He was worried even then. Ever since that first day, he's been in my mind. I always wanted to see him, day after day. I wouldn't care about why I did or what I would say, I just had to see him again. _

_Then, there was the beach. It was a surprise that he had that funny side of him. It was pent up in his heart, afraid to show some of his true self. But, he laughed, not just a smile for show and pictures, but a true laugh, with nothing hidden. It was a moment I'll never forget. And he smirked... Sasame never smirks, but that time... he did. And it made me happy. He had let go of something, free of those cages. I could't help but be caught by his aura. It was entrancing. The best part... he held me in his arms. Despite that it wasn't really a hug, but a catch, it still made me feel so nervous, yet sent shocks throughout my body. _

_And at the fair. He was still a bit hesitant to go on the rides, but when I finally convinced him to, he was enjoying it. I remember I was so happy to be with him. I never left his side... And that rose. He had such charm! Every time I went to the studio, I was so anxious to see him. I could never wait. I loved going to see him, because he was someone I could talk to. Someone I could be with. Is that why I went to see him all the time? Because I... Iove him? He did always make me blush. He had that certain thing about him that was so addictive and so attractive. He was... Sasame, and someone special. _

_I do love him. I know it now. I can't stand to be away from him. That's why I would always want to be with him. It wasn't just some crush. I had some deep feelings for him, but I just didn't say anything. I tossed it aside as if it was just his nature. And it was just normal to feel that way. It wasn't like other girls who had a fling for him. It was an urge to be by his side, to be together, always. _

_Sasame, I do... I do love you._

Himeno smiled and went back to her bed. Finally able to get a good night's sleep, she decided she would tell him. Tomorrow, it would be the day. The day she could confess her own feelings for him.

MONDAY

"Bye, Goh!" Himeno shouted as she ran out the door. Today's the day. Nothing was going to stop her.

Not even bothering to go home to change her clothing, she ran towards the studio, still wearing her working uniform. The skies were grey, water beginning to pelt her legs as the rain came down. It was only a gentle shower, but the skirt didn't help to cover her legs as she hurried. Not that she could feel the cold stings anyway.

Entering the studio, she quickly approached the desk, starting to breathe heavily. "Aya, is Sasame here? I have to tell him something. Something important."

The secretary looked surprised at Himeno. She wondered what was so important for to rush in here soaking wet. "I'm sorry, Himeno, but he's gone home for the night."

"Oh, ok. Thank you!" she shouted as she hurried back outside. She watched the skies get even darker. The rain was no more of a heavy sprinkle, but a heavy downpour. Himeno continued to run towards Sasame's house. Her hair clinged to her face and her clothes were completely soaked. Despite how she must have looked, she kept running. _I have to tell him. Even if I get a cold from Mother Nature, I have to tell him!_

Himeno approached his house, rushing to get to his door. There wasn't any lights on, but she had to hope he was still there. She looked at the doorbell. She roughly pushed it, resisting to repeat it 10 times. She waited eagerly at the door, with the rain still attacking her from above. Himeno heard the door unlock and looked up immediately. As she saw Sasame's figure become apparent, she shouted it for the world to hear.

"I LOVE YOU, SASAME!"

He stood there, fazed by her words. Sasame smiled with a large grin, taking her hand to pull her inside. It sounded to her that he was chuckling. _What's he laughing about?_ He kept her hand in his, still resisting to laugh. Himeno took off her shoes and followed him. He led her to a bathroom, his face still lit with joy... or amusement, whichever overpowered the other.

"Wait here. I'll get you some dry clothes," he said, leaving her to stand there alone.

Himeno looked at herself in the mirror. She started laughing at how she looked. She took a towel from the rack and began to dry her hair. Not a moment later, Sasame came back with an over-sized shirt and large shorts. "I'm not sure if those shorts will fit you," he said, laughing. Himeno smiled as she took them.

"They'll do."

"I'll wait for you," he said, closing the door. He left her in the bathroom and resumed to the kitchen. Sasame started to make some hot chocolate for the two of them, but as he waited for the water to heat up, he dazed himself into his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel so confident after hearing her words. He felt so complete. Now, with Himeno, he was truly happy. Finishing the drinks, he took them to the living room. He set the mugs on the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down, turning on the tv, making the only light in the house now. The kitchen, the dining room, the bedrooms, they were all dark. No light but the tv.

Himeno came out of the bathroom, a towel draped over her head. The shirt came to her upper thighs and the shorts were a bit baggy, but fit nonetheless. She saw Sasame from behind, watching the television as the room was softly lit with changing rays of color. He had one arm over the back of the couch, but she could tell he wasn't really paying attention to the program. She walked around the couch to sit beside him, tossing the towel over the edge.

Sasame looked at her, smiling with true fulfillness. He offered her hot chocolate, but she didn't respond. "Sasame, I know now. I do love you!"

He had concern written on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued her confession. "I know you're about to ask me if I'm positive, because that's just like you to worry. I am positive! There's no doubt at all! I love you with all my heart, Sasa-"

Sasame kissed her in mid-sentence, bring an abrupt end to her words. Himeno was once again shocked, but fell for him. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Sasame's tongue traced over lips, asking to enter her mouth. She granted him passage, massaging her tongue against his. Sasame continued their intense kissing as he laid Himeno on her back to rest on the couch.

_Dear Mom,_

_Romeo and Juliet went great! Goh got the kiss he wanted from the play, and he went on a date with Mitsu. But I forgot to ask if he got a real kiss from her. He wasn't the only one to get a kiss, though._

_Sasame took me to dinner at his house, but before we entered his house... he took me to the lake behind his house. It was there, in the evening, that he kissed me and confessed his love for me. I thought it was romantic. He even let me sort my own thoughts before telling him my own feelings. But I found out... that I love him, too. I can't stand not being by his side. Even now, I want to be with him again. I'm so happy that we're together, and he's happy too. I'm glad that he is. We love each other and there's no better feeling than that in the world. _

_Don't worry, Mom. We're taking it slow. He understands that I want to wait before sex. He agrees that we shouldn't be in any hurry, that we should appreciate the present times we're having now. We won't worry about the future just yet. But that doesn't mean we can't have a good make-out session every now and then. _

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next chapter, Hayate returns early...


	8. Return of Hayate

A/N: I finished my first summer reading book, so i have a little more time to continue the story. I still have to read the other one, so bare with me, ok? School started and I'll be getting a second job later this year, but I'm really trying to get these typed up. I hope everyone enjoys the 8th chapter! It's all about Hayate in this one. There's only two chapters left, so don't miss out!

Thanks to **Invisible Love, sportiegrl, claylover66, KeyQuis, cammy rammy, evilnaraku, someoneee, kirara19702, inuyasha-lover432, one winged angel sami, coldfiredragon, and Sesshomarus Chix** for all the reviews you guys have given me. I was so surprised to get so many reviews so fast, and just on that last chapter. It makes me really happy that you guys are still reading my story! You guys rock! Thanks again for all the support you guys are giving me! This story wouldn't be the same without you!

* * *

Chapter 8: Return of Hayate

It's only been a day or two since Himeno's confession, but it seemed to the couple that they've been together for a long time now. She was walking among the city, just appreciating the life she had. Himeno was resisting all her nerves not to go see Sasame now. But she couldn't give in to temptation. They weren't supposed to meet until later this evening for a movie. It'd be another perfect chance for the two of them to... engage in affections of love. Or other words, making out. Himeno was stopping at the flower shop to adore the tulips, but was surprised to hear a familiar voice all too soon.

"Himeno?"

She turned around to look with widened eyes. "Hayate! You're back already? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until a couple more days," she said, shocked by his early arrival.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" he smirked.

"No, not at all! I'm glad you're back! But-" she replied. Before she could say anything else that she might need to warn him about, he had already offered his usual routine.

"Want to go see the sunset again?" He lowered his sunglasses just below his eyes to see her flush. He liked how he could still make her uneasy. Himeno only blushed alittle, so it was somewhat different that she didn't say much.

"Sure," she mumbled and nodded. She followed him on the motorcycle and continued to go to the lighthouse. Hayate felt her wrap her arms around him, but she was still hesitant. He thought by now she'd feel a bit more comfortable around him.

As Hayate tried to figure out the small change in Himeno, the girl behind him debated with her own thoughts. _Should I tell him? He was really mad when I was just friends with Sasame. If I told him that we were... lovers... would Hayate be even more upset? And why is he back so early? I don't know what to do. Well, I know I should apologize for that one night. It was wrong of me to be upset when I did the same thing when I saw him with Natsuki. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is? _

They stopped at the lighthouse, doing the same actions they did that one other night. Himeno climbed the iron bars to the side of the tower, still asking herself if she should tell him about her relationship. _It wasn't a relationship before he left, but now it is. How will he take it? I don't want... I don't want Hayate to be mad at me forever. I still want to be his friend. I still want to hang out with him every now and then. _Himeno almost slipped when as she was spaced out.

"Himeno! Are you okay?" Hayate called from the rooftop. She looked up and nodded. Smiling, she continued to climb. When she reached the top, Hayate held out his hand and Himeno took it reluctantly. The man gave a confused look, but soon tossed it away. They sat down, overlooking the ocean, still shining beneath the sun's rays.

Himeno tried to feel comfortable, but she couldn't. There was no way. Too much was bothering her. As much as she tried to admire the sunset's colors, she couldn't. To her, it seemed to be just another evening. She turned to Hayate, taking a deep breath before she told him everything.

"Hayate?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning to look at her. He had on that usual grin, but it was with much more joy. Himeno looked at him with awe. _He seems different, as if he found something. I guess his vacation was really good._

"Um... first, I want to say sorry."

Hayate looked at her in a moment of silence, then started chuckling. "Sorry? For what?"

Himeno gave him a scorned look. "Don't laugh! I'm trying to apolgize! ... I'm sorry for yelling at you that one night. I know how much you hate Sasame, and I realize that you were concerned about me. But... Sasame is really nice. He wouldn't dare hurt me."

Hayate looked at her with a silent gaze. "You're right. I do hate Sasame. I know you trust him, but I don't. He's... just really smug about it all. I hate his attitude," he said, narrowing his eyes as he turned his sight in the distance.

_Oh, great! He's already getting upset about Sasame. If I told him we were a couple, he'd get really pissed. Man, this is not as easy as I thought. _

Hayate looked at her again. "Did you want to say something else?"

Hiimeno froze for a moment of silence. "Uh...no, I just forgot I had to be somewhere now. Can you take me home?"

He didn't reply. He just stared at her in confusion. _What's wrong with her? Is she hiding something?_ "Sure, let's go. Where do you have to be?"

"Um... I got to meet a friend, but drop me at my house. I have to change anyway."

"All right," he replied, giving her his hand to help her down the iron ladder. She took it, but there was no blush as they had often been before. Immediately, Hayate became suspicious. Nevertheless, he took her home, realizing the same thing on the ride over. She didn't wrap her arms around him this time. Himeno clung to the sides of his jacket instead and didn't lay her head against his back as usual. Hayate was tempted to say something, anything to figure it out, but decided against it. Maybe he was just thinking things.

Himeno got off the motorcycle at the gate entrance. She turned to Hayate and smiled.

"Sorry about this, Hayate. I already told a friend we'd go to the movies, so maybe we can hang out another day," she said, hoping her "appointment" with Sasame didn't bother him.

"Don't worry. I'll take you out soon. Promises should be kept," he said, giving her his charming smirk before he left.

Himeno took a deep breath as she entered her house. _I couldn't tell him... He hates Sasame too much. How will I do this? He has to know. I can't keep a secret like this from him. It's just... not natural. He should know. And I can't tell him I have to meet a friend almost every day. He'd find out sooner or later. _Himeno walked into her bedroom, plopping herself onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a moment before deciding to change. She quickly got into some simple jeans and a t-shirt. She left the house, her destination the radio station.

Hayate arrived at his apartment, throwing his keys on his drawer. He stood at the window sill, using an arm to prop himself against the edge of the open area. _I don't get it. Did she really change after only a few days? What happened while I was gone? Himeno's not like this. She'd tell me if she had something to say. And what friend? She better not have meant Sasame, that bastard. Man, that guy gets on my nerves... Wait! He didn't do anything to her, did he? That smug attitude doesn't fool me. Damn snob... _Hayate left his apartment, headed towards Himeno's house.

When he approached the block, he stood across the street, watching as the young girl left her property. _She'd probably hate me if I spied on her, but if she doesn't see me, she won't know..._ Hayate followed her as she passed many stores. She began to walk faster as she got closer to her target. When she finally approached the radio station, Hayate could see that his suspicions were right.

Sasame stood outside, waiting for his lover. She came up to him with a big smile and happy eyes. Hayate watched from a distance as she walked up the stairs to the building.

Himeno ran to him, cheerful as always. "Hi, Sasame. Are you off work, now?" she asked.

Sasame didn't respond. Instead, he took her arm and wrapped his other one around her waist. He smiled, looking at her pretty features. He brushed his lips against hers, not really caring for their PDA (public display of affection). Himeno was at first surprised, but then thought she might have to expect quite a few of these. She returned his kiss and began to apply more force to it. Sasame did the same, but after a moment, they parted their touch.

Himeno was deeply flushed, but Sasame was as casual about it as always. Though, he still had that charming and gentle smile on his face. "To the movies?"

The cherry-eyed girl rolled her eyes at Sasame's quick change. Then she changed her mood as well. It was funny for that brief moment, but she had forgotten all about Hayate's arrival. Though now, it only seemed proper that Sasame should know. "Um...Sasame..."

He gave a concerned look. "Yes?"

"...you remember how I said Hayate would be gone a week?" Sasame nodded, not liking what he might hear. "Well, he's come back, already."

"But he has a couple more days," Sasame replied, unsure what to make of this.

"I know, that's exactly what I thought, but he didn't give a reason..."

"You met him already?"

Himeno looked at him with a nervous look. "Yes, but it only for a short moment. He was saying hi, then I told him I had to meet a friend."

Sasame nodded. "I understand. Well, don't let him bother you. We'll deal with him when it comes, together. But, right now, let's continue our date."

Himeno smiled as he took her hand. Sasame refused to separate their connection as they went on their way to the theatres.

Hayate stood there from his position, showing no emotion whatsoever. Although he was unable to hear their conversation, that kiss they shared was enough to break his heart. He understands now how Himeno must have felt when Natsuki kissed him. _But we weren't together, that was just Natsuki's personality. The difference was that Sasame and Himeno held hands, and she told me that they weren't together. They weren't lovers! So, why did they kiss? Why did they hold hands? Why did she lie?_ Hayate began to get upset by this. It was either that it was all too confusing or that he just didn't want this to be real. It couldn't be. It had to be a dream for Hayate. When he finally finds out his true feelings for Himeno, he ends up finding he was too late. Not only that, but she's with _him. She's with that bastard... Why him? _The fact that it was Sasame only made things worse.

Obviously upset by the sight, Hayate left from his spot, walking mindlessly to who-knows-where. That kiss, it made him mad, outraged that she would do that. She would rather be with Sasame than him? What does he have that's so special? Was it because he left for a couple days? Was it Natsuki? His eyes were in pain as he tried shutting the image away. But it was of no help. It always came back. It was horrible, painful, sickening... and the more he thought about it, the worse it was.

Hayate finally snaps back to reality as he notices he's at the Awayuki estate. But he stood there, just remembering everything. When he first met Himeno, the time they went to see the movie, the lighthouse, and that stupid man who ruined everything. That Sasame, who took her away from him. And he remembered Himeno's look when Natuski came. Hayate regretted it. He wished he had noticed her behind him. He wished he had never left town in the first place. And he wished he had told Himeno earlier, before she... it was hard just to admit that they were together, hard to admit their kiss was real. Hayate remained at the gates, just waiting for Himeno. He would tell her. It may be too late, it may be pointless, but he would tell her. _She has to know._

It's been a couple hours since the lovers had left. Hayate remained there at the Awayuki gates, his eyes entirely focused on Himeno. She came, alone, approaching her home, though in confusion. The girl came up to Hayate, about to talk, but Hayate beat her to it.

"We have to talk," he said, simple and cold. Himeno looked at him with a small ounce of fear, but mostly of mixed thoughts.

"All right," she replied, leaving to enter her house. Hayate followed her, not saying anything. All the while, he kept thinking about the questions he wanted to ask. About the times he missed while he skipped town for a couple days. Himeno goes into her bedroom, allowing Hayate to enter as well. He closes the door behind him, making a harsh click as it latches shut.

Himeno looked at him with a sad face. She knew Hayate was upset about something, but she didn't imagine he could be furious. Himeno goes up to Hayate, placing her hand on his arm. "Hayate, are you mad... about something?"

Hayate paused for a moment, still holding the door knob in his grasp. He was silent, but then turned to see Himeno with an angry gaze. She gasped, surprised by the rage in his eyes, his anger. She quickly removes her hand from his arm, but already, he grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the wall.

"How long have you been with him? How long have you been with Sasame?" he asks, in a loud voice. But he made sure not to attract attention from anybody else still in the house. His grip tightens as she remains silent.

"Only for a couple days! It was right after you left..." she answered, shocked from fear at Hayate's actions. She could easily tell now that he had some hatred in for her as well as Sasame.

"Why didn't you tell me? You were going to keep it a secret?"

"No! I couldn't tell you! I tried..." Himeno's voice quivered, but no tears were on the verge of being shed... yet. "I tried to tell you, but I was afraid. I didn't know how to tell you."

Hayate noticed the change in her voice, and he hated that he was causing it. But it had to be done. He had to know about them, and she had to know about him. It would be painful in the end, Hayate knew this, but if it wasn't done now, it'd just be worse later.

"What has he done to you?" Hayate kept questioning. He paused for a moment with wide eyes. "Did you guys have..."

Himeno's eyes opened largely as well. "No! It was just a movie!" She stopped for a second. "I know you hate Sasame... but we _are _together, so you'll just have to deal with it!" she yelled at him, her eyes beginning to water.

"How could you do this? Why did you?"

"Because I love Sasame!" she shouted at him, but then steadied her tone. "Why are you so jealous?"

He loosened his hold on Himeno's shoulders, but still kept a firm grasp. He looked directly at her eyes with a serious face. "...I'm jealous because... because I love you, too, Himeno. I love you. Maybe you think you're just another girl to me. Maybe I thought I could avoid this. But you're wrong! We're wrong. You're more than that to me, and I can't deny it."

Himeno remained still at his words. Her eyes were even more tempted to overflow. "And... Natsuki?"

"She's just my ex! She took me to her summer home, but I left. I left early because all that time, I just wanted to be here again. Here with you."

Himeno's tears finally started to creep down her cheeks. "Hayate... don't do this. Please, don't."

"The last thing I want is for you to be hurt, but I had to tell you. Himeno..."

"Don't say it again. Please! Please, I love Sasame. I'm happy with him."

"Himeno, I love you." Hayate leans in to her face, brushing his lips against hers. Himeno doesn't force him off, but doesn't return it either. Instead, she stays there, frozen, taking in his warm touch. When he takes it away, she begins to tremble.

"Why?" The young girl falls from his hands to her knees. "Why are you doing this? I can't... I can't return your love because... I'm with Sasame. Why can't you understand, Hayate?" Himeno began to quietly sob.

Hayate looked at her with a saddened glance. Slowly, his anger started to rise. He hated this life. He hated that guy, that Sasame. He hated him for taking Himeno's heart before he could. He hated him for being able to accept Himeno's own love for him. Hayate was jealous, jealous that Sasame could have Himeno, jealous that he could have Himeno AND her love. And Hayate hated Natsuki. He hated her for kissing him that night. He hated her for tempting him to go with her, to that summer place. He hated her for taking him back to old memories. But most of all, Hayate hated himself. He hated that he fell for Natsuki's trick. He fell for her offer. He hated himself for leaving Himeno here, with Sasame. He hated himself for losing the chance he had with Himeno. He hated this life, and he hated himself the most. As he looked blankly at the wall, his eyes narrowed with regret and anger. He punched the wall, leaving a well-rounded hole in the wall.

"Why? Why do you love him? Why not me, Himeno?" he asked, mainly to himself rather than to her. But she replied nonetheless.

"Hayate, please, just go home. I can't... I can't do this...I can't love you..."

"But, Himeno..."

"Please, Hayate! Just go home," she repeated, still crying as she covered her face with her hands. Hayate stood there for another second, silent as he watched her. Another reason to hate himself. He made her cry.

_Dear Mom, _

_Today, I went on a date with Sasame to the movies, ..but it was far from a good day. Hayate came back... and he told me... he said... I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm either too upset or too unstable to continue. Then again, it could be both and even more._


	9. Sickness

A/N: Hey you guys! I'm really glad that this story got as many reviews as it did! There were so many, and I got alot of good advice from them. The fact that they kept coming meant that ppl were still reading this, and that alone made me happy! But, I'm afraid, this story is very close to the end. This chapter mainly focuses on Sasame and Hayate. (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT!) I wanted this to be longer, but it was just so the two of them acknowledge that they BOTH love her.

Thanks alot to **Invisible Love, sportiegrl, one winged angel sami, evilnaraku, chantalkbl, animearlinefreak, someoneee, Sunumi The Wanderer, Kirara19702, Sesshomarus Chix, and pretear** for all your reviews! It makes me really happy that you all can take the extra minute to tell me how much you like my story! I know you guys expected me to update sooner, but with school going on, I can only promise my best. After this story is finished, I can't say for sure if I will start another pretear fanfic. I don't have any ideas for one right now, but I hope you all will be happy with how this story turns out! Thanks again to you guys for making me smile when I check my email!

* * *

Chapter 9: Sickness

It was too much for her. Himeno couldn't handle it all. The stress becoming too great of a weight for her to take.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is Himeno here?" Sasame asked as Takako greeted him at the door. He had a smile on his usual charming face, but the maid was in no mood for it. She gave a sad look, the curves of her lips wilting.

"I'm afraid Himeno won't be able to see you today, Mr. Sasame. She's very ill..."

"She's sick?" Sasame asked immediately. Takako welcomed him into the house, leading him up the stairs. "Does she have a fever? Is it a disease?"

The maid was glad that someone cared so much for Himeno, but he was becoming frantic. "No, it's no sickness. But she hasn't woken up yet-"

"Hasn't woken up?" the man repeated, eyes worried for his lover.

Takako opened the door to Himeno's bedroom. The young girl laid tightly tucked in her bed, her breathing being the only motion. "I've been checking on her every now and then... but she just won't open her eyes."

"Has she shown any symptoms of anything?" Sasame questioned softly as he sat on the side of her bed. He took Himeno's hand in his as he looked at her. Her face wasn't pale, but it wasn't of her normal hue. Her lips were of a faded pink and her breathing of a slow motion.

"No physical ones. But I did hear her crying after she had a visitor last night."

Sasame quickly glanced at the maid. "A visitor?" His voice was harsh and direct. Nobody makes his Himeno cry.

"Yes..." said Takako, a little startled by Sasame's change in attitude. "I don't know his name, but he comes by quite often."

Sasame's eyes narrowed. _It can't be him. It better not be him... _As quickly as he did it before, he calmed down and returned to his usual serenity. "Thank you," he told the maid. "I think I'll stay with her for a while."

Takako nodded and left the two to themselves. After the woman had departed, Sasame bent over Himeno's torso to give her a light kiss on her lips. There was no return, and it was depressing for Sasame not to feel her touch or hear her voice.

While Sasame remained in Himeno's bedroom, Takako resumed to dust off the lobby of the house. But a sound interrupted her duty as she finished. She turned towards the door to greet another visitor, but it was a surprise to see him again so soon. Takako was about to welcome him in, but he had already past her.

"Hey, where's Himeno?" he asked.

"She's in her room-" the maid replied, but before she could finish an explanation, he was already running up the staircase. "Wait! She has company right now, and she isn't well!"

But the words didn't reach him for he seemed to continue his way down the hall. He paused for a moment outside her door. It was slightly ajar, but there was only silence and little light from within. He lightly tapped on the door to make his presence known. Finding no response, he opened the door to it's extent and entered without the invitation.

Finding the only rival known to him, to be sitting at her bed while holding her hand, Hayate greatly tried to resist letting go of his anger. Because, right now, the only thing that was of important matters, was Himeno's body still in bed. Hayate walked to her side of the bed, ignoring Sasame's action to stand beside him. "Did you do something to her? Huh? What's wrong with her?" he raised his voice at Sasame as he gave him an accusing glare.

Sasame knew why he was angry. They both knew. Hayate just didn't want to admit it. It was his fault that she was like this. He told her. But he didn't regret it. Hayate had to tell her. If he didn't, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. To see her with Sasame, but also to know that she would never know his feelings for her. It would hurt them both more later than right now. The current problem was that Hayate believed releasing his anger at Sasame would cure Himeno's condition.

"I did nothing. And you know that. She's ill," Sasame replied. He gave Hayate a cold look as he stood up. "What did you do to her?"

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't ever harm her."

"I didn't say you harmed her. I just asked what you did to her. I know you came here to visit last night," Sasame said, his voice getting colder by the minute.

"It's none of your business," Hayate snapped back.

"Everything about Himeno is my business!" Sasame roared as he stood up. He wanted to hit him so badly. Just give him a hard right hook.

Hayate felt the same way towards him. "Just because you two are together, doesn't mean she's your property."

"I would never think of her like that! She's my life! I love her!"

"I love her, too!" Hayate shouted. He realized his mistake, but he wasn't sure if he'd take it back. Maybe that bastard should know too. During the silence between the two, Himeno was taking in the noises.

They weren't clear, but the voices were familiar. She couldn't tell that the conversation was about her, or about their love for her actually, but it was obvious who was in the room. It was Sasame and Hayate. The two worse people to get together in a room. She stressed her ears to hear better, she tried to force her eyelids to open, but her body wouldn't move. After all that crying, and all that fatigure that surrounded her... it just wasn't any use. The stress and confusion had gotten to her so bad that she couldn't even move. And how she hated it. She could hear the commotion, and it was getting worse. Himeno wanted it to stop. The two of them shouldn't fight. Not now, not here. Himeno let out a small moan, trying to make it clear, make her noticed. _Stop fighting you two! Stop!_ She let out another one, only louder this time.

Hayate and Sasame stopped their arguing and turned their heads to the only light they could see in their lives. "Himeno?"

There was no other response, but it was obvious that the two of them were causing her discomfort. Sasame turned to Hayate and asked in an accusing tone, "Is that what you did to her? You told her that?"

Hayate didn't reply.

"Leave this place now."

"Like hell. I ain't leaving her with you," Hayate said. _You're not the only one worried about her._

Sasame gave a cold stare, but walked past Hayate, hitting his shoulder as he did. Hayate followed, but kept an eye on Himeno as he walked. When they were out of her room, clear from her hearing range, they continued their arguement.

"Do you realize what you did to her?"

"Yeah, I told her something that was important-"

"Important for her or for you?"

"The both of us," Hayate said with emphasis. "If I didn't tell her, then every time I see her, it wouldn't be the same. I would love her, but then she wouldn't know." He paused for a moment before leaning against Himeno's bedroom door. "I had to do it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. And if she found out later than sooner, it'd just make matters worse when she'd be with you all that time."

Sasame hated him. He hated Hayate because he made Himeno tired from all that stress and pressure. He hated him because of his cocky attitude and lack of manners. He hated him because it was obvious that Himeno was attracted to him, and there wasn't a single thing in common between the two. It made Sasame feel as if he couldn't even be worthy competition against this guy.

"So that's how you're gonna solve this problem? By making her choose?" Sasame asked, hating the guy even more as he thought about it.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," Hayate eyed him.

"It is a bad thing! You're making her sick!"

"I'm not forcing her to choose now! She can take all the time she needs! If it's anybody who's making her sick, it's you! She doesn't need all the fake love and attention you give her!"

Sasame grabbed the guy's shirt by the collar and pinned him against the wall. "My love for Himeno is NOT fake. It's as real as you or me. If you want to blame someone for all the trouble you give her, don't look at me. You're a thief, a coward, and now a liar. And every minute you stay in this house is making it hard for Himeno. I told you already... leave this place now."

Hayate wasn't scared. No way in hell he'd let a snob like him talk that way. Hayate waved away Sasame's grasp on his shirt as if it was nothing. He smirked as he looked at the radio DJ. "You think you have it all, don't you? That's 'cause you're an arrogant bastard, being pampered your whole life. What makes you think you can make her happy? She's already getting the rich life. She doesn't need one more person to give her everything she's already used to."

Sasame was resisting every nerve in his body to hit this guy. He deserved a good hit, but Sasame knew that Himeno wouldn't dare want that to happen. Not to him, from him, or with anybody for that matter. But before the charming man could say anything else, Hayate spoke his own thoughts already. "I'll leave, but not because it's bad for Himeno. And don't even think that I'm scared of you. In fact, the respect I have for Himeno is keeping me from kicking your ass right now." Sasame's lips curved upwards into a slight smirk. _I'm thinking the exact same thing..._ Hayate didn't like the expression this guy had on his face, and it was making him even more pissed off. "I'm going because you making me pissed off. You're not even worth being with in the same house. The next time we see each other, Himeno might choose between us. No matter who wins her heart, I'm giving you a warning. DON'T EVER HURT HIMENO. I'll come hunt you down if I find out that you make her shed a tear."

With those last parting words, he left the mansion... as much as he hated to do it. But he had to. He couldn't stand to be in the same place as Sasame, even if Himeno needed him by her side. A little part of him knew that Sasame would stay with her, and he wished he could take that bastard's position. Hayate had every inch of him that wanted to be with Himeno. But when that pompous jerk is around, Hayate's job becomes hard to handle.

Sasame watched the guy's back as he disappeared. When Hayate was out of sight, he entered Himeno's bedroom again. The sweet gentleman sat by her side on the bed, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. _Never, Himeno. I will never hurt you. I have a purpose in life, and that's to please you. I don't know if you would rather have me or that idiot, but either choice, I'll stand by it. If it makes you happy, then I have no problem with what you decide._ Sasame tucked Himeno's hair behind her ear and leaned down to place another soft kiss on her lips.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next chapter, Himeno makes her choice.


	10. Her Choice

A/N: Hey to all my readers! This is the last and final chapter. I understand that some of you will hate how it turned out and others will love it. I don't mind if you send me reviews saying how you wished it could have turned out another way, or if you flame me because the ending just plain sucks (in your opinion.) But I figured out this is how I wanted it, and so it shall be. It took me HOURS to figure out how to end it. Twice, I finished the chapter, but ended up redoing it again because I didn't like how it turned out. Finally, I got it done, though it's still not as perfect as I hoped for. Maybe another time, another fanfic, I will have it end to your liking.

Thanks to **Sesshomarus Chix, Dark Anime Love, DarkAngelofMusic, Invisible Love, One Winged Angel Sami, Kirara19702, evilnaraku, Rose, HayatexHimeno lover, Rowan23, KeyQuis, and someoneee.** Thanks SO MUCH for all the support you guys have given me. Throughout my story, you all have been with me, waiting patiently for the next chapter. I'm so grateful to have fans like each and every one of you. I know that some of you were hoping it'd turn out to be another way, but maybe some other time… I know that I take all this for granted, but I hope you all enjoy the entertainment I've provided. (P.S. sorry for not adding **HayateXHimeno lover** to thanks on last chapter. I guess I forgot to write your name on my list. I'M SO SORRY!)

* * *

Chapter 10: Choice

The morning light peeked through the curtains, finding its way to Himeno's blinded vision. As she peeled open her eyelids, sitting up in her bed as she rubbed them. _Man, that was a much needed rest. I can't believe I even fell asleep that long…_ Himeno turned to her bedside, taking a glance at her alarm clock. _But as usual, I'm late._ _I don't think they'll mind that much though. They never care. _Himeno got up to her mirror on her dresser, staring at her reflection. There were dark bags under her eyes, a pale hue to her skin, and an empty stomach. Himeno quickly took a shower to wake herself up, and changed into an outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. Nothing too fancy after that sickness.

Himeno ran to the dining room, but didn't put any effort into hurrying. After all, she still had a decision to make, and if it was gonna be any easier, she'd at least need some breakfast. She passed her sisters and step-mom on her entrance to her meal, the same attitudes as usual. Expectant of Himeno's usual tardiness. They left the house, not minding what issues Himeno was dealing with. Not that she wanted them to care, anyway. Takako came through the swinging doors from the kitchen, holding Himeno's toast and pancakes for her. As the tulip-head sat down for her food, she smiled at the cook's excellent skills put to work.

Takako wasn't the type to judge others or put her nose into their business, but she was the kind of person to care about them. "Himeno, are you feeling better?" she asked as she sat in a chair beside her.

Himeno turned to face Takako with her mouth full. Taking a big swallow, she finally merged the words, "Yes! I'm feeling great today!" The girl gave her big grin as she continued to finish her breakfast.

Takako didn't finish her questions yet. She knew Himeno might have done this. "And about Hayate? And Sasame?" The maid hated herself for bringing these bad problems to her again. Takako didn't know what happened, or what will. But she knew that Himeno couldn't hide from reality and that she couldn't toss her problems away. Whether her actions or events in her life are good or bad, each one should be memorable. They can either be something to be grateful for and smile at, or a lesson that needed to be learned. Each memory is something precious.

Himeno froze at her spot. She gulped her orange juice, not looking at Takako when she finished. There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "To tell the truth, I kinda didn't want to wake up. I don't want to choose. I want to be with them both, so how can I admit that I love one more than the other? I want to know that I do, but that means… I could hurt the other…"

The maid was clearly lost in Himeno's words. It didn't make any sense, but at least the girl was starting somewhere. "Himeno, I may not understand what has happened, or how I can help. But if you keep using that smile to cover it up, then you may regret it. Please, not for me, but for yourself and the sake of those two men... speak. Say the words you need to. Don't keep it bottled up."

The cherry-eyed girl looked at her friend. She could see the honesty and concern in her gaze. Himeno gave a soft smile, but her problem still wasn't solved. "Thanks, Takako. I know I have to let it out, but I just didn't think it'd be so soon." The actress got up from the table, turning to leave. "I'll be working late today, so don't wait up for me," Himeno told the woman cleaning the table. _I should go see Sasame. If I have to tell him, then I should probably do it now. Better sooner than later, right? _

Sasame finished his show like he was used to, but this time, there was an obvious weight in the air. His co-workers couldn't tell, wouldn't ask, and shouldn't bother. The charming man who would always give a smile, found himself wondering about Himeno all day, everyday. It hurt him that he left her. He should have been by her side when she woke up, but what could he say then? How could he explain that he needed to hear her say those three words again? How could the sweet gentleman, the one that would do anything for her, tell her that both he and Hayate needed to know? Not only that they needed it to sleep again, but because they wanted to know now. But Sasame wasn't just a man. He was a gentleman, Himeno's gentleman. And he wouldn't dare ask her to rush her decision.

Deep down, Sasame wanted her. He wanted to take her away. Away from this city, from Hayate, and from this life. He would take her to a permanent vacation, where nobody and no thing could ever interfere between them. He didn't want to imagine what could happen if she left him for Hayate. He didn't want to know how horrible his life could be. But no matter her choice, he'd remember... he loved her... and though it may have been a short time... she loved him back.

Hayate sat ontop the lighthouse, not caring for the mid-day sun or the sparkling ocean. For once, a possible start to a never-ending chain, the man looked upon the scenery as ridiculous. It was placid, a poison to his heart. There was no girl beside him, no Himeno. There was no fast-paced beating in his chest, no hidden feelings that he had to resist blurting out. They had already escaped... and the consequences? A decision that could possibly end their friendship forever. And there was also the chance that she could return those emotions. Hayate couldn't even bother to look at the beach in the lower lands in his sight. He laid back onto the roof, hands behind his head. He sighed, making the curiousity and anxiety inside of him come to an elevated level. _Will she choose him over me? Is it possible for her to love me? Was I a fool to think a girl like Himeno could ever have feelings for me? ...I can't. I can't give up, not hope, not her. I won't._

Once arriving at the radio station, Himeno took a deep sigh. She cautiously lifted her feet to carry herself up the stairs, taking as much time as she could. Once at the doors, she couldn't reach them. Her hands clung to her side, unable to move. Himeno thought it over about 50 times. Should she see Sasame? _If he met Hayate, then maybe he knows... but what if he doesn't? What will I say to him?_ _How can I tell if he knows that Hayate loves me? _The girl finally shook her head and pulled the entrance towards her. She walked in, all too familar with its surroundings.

Sasame stood up from his seat, a little more glad that his break's started. He kept his eyes glanced at the floor while his hands were situated inside his pockets. He walked towards the door to leave the room, but when it opened before he could touch the knob, he was surprised to see his current thought actually form in front of him.

"Himeno?"

"Hi, Sasame," she replied softly. She gave a soft smile, but it was more than excellent for Sasame. To see her perfectly fine, was for him to be as well.

Sasame didn't say anything or make a sound. His eyes were just rejoicing the figure in his sight. Himeno took this as a treatment of silence, unaware that his eyes were roaming over her. She averted her gaze to some spot on the floor near her, unable to make contact with him from fear of judgement.

"Um... Sasame, I know that-"

Before she could barely start her explanation, Sasame pulled her close for a deep kiss. She was immediately startled, but longed for their moments like this. It seemed like a necessity in dramatic times for her. Himeno parted her lips, allowing him to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. She also became lost in their affection, forgetting about the significance of her visit.

Usually, Sasame would be more considerate of Himeno's feelings before taking such action. But love is never usual. He couldn't resist it. He had to have her. He knew she still had her choice to make, but how could he live without his soulmate? Right now, Sasame didn't care about anything else in the world. She was with him, together, alone, and temporarily away from all their surroundings. It was just the two of them and love was the rope that tied them together.

Meanwhile, Hayate was searching for her as best he could. Driving around the town was getting tiring, but he really did want to be with her. Not that he wanted for her to already make a decision, but just because it felt right to be near her. It was as if he was... complete. That's the word. Complete. He was usually a loner. Hayate was never the type to cling to a girl, nor anybody else for that matter. He did what he wanted, what he had to, what he felt like. But Himeno was the finishing touch of the jigsaw puzzle in his heart. It wasn't a enclosed emotion anymore. It was something to share. Something to tell the world, that he loved Himeno and he didn't care who knew it! She made him a new person, and Hayate liked him. He liked this new guy alot.

Sasame parted their passionate kiss, ignoring all the urges in his body just to pull her back to him again. Himeno froze in his arms, still blushing as she had always done around him.

"You were saying something?" he asked, smirking in confidence of his action.

"Oh! Um..." Himeno flushed. How could she ask this? She turned her gaze away from his eyes, diverting her attention to a certain spot in the room. "I know both of you came yesterday... I could hear your voices while I was sleeping, but I couldn't understand what you two were arguing about..." Sasame took her chin in his fingers and turned her face towards him. His arms held her close, refusing to let her go.

"He told me... I know." Himeno's eyes turned wide. Sasame noticed this and frowned. He hated for her to worry. Especially when it related to the three of them.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Sasame chuckled. "Of course not. At least, not at you. I understand why he fell in love with you as well. After all, you're irresistible." Himeno gave a small chuckle. Then there was a pause. Himeno felt like saying sorry, but she didn't know why. What was it that she should apologize for? Instead, Sasame spoke words for her. "It's not your fault. You worry over the smallest things, and it's always when you shouldn't."

Himeno smiled at him. That was just like Sasame. He could always read your mind and especially when you couldn't put it into words yourself. "Thanks, Sasame. I know you two are waiting for me to make that decision, but I think... I need a little more time. I hate having to hurt one of you-"

"Hurt us?" Sasame interrupted. "You could never hurt us. Your choice means your happiness, and when you're happy, then how could we be hurt? Himeno, take all the time you need. We'll wait, and we'll be satisfied, no matter who you choose."

Himeno was on the verge of shedding tears, but resisted. They cared so much for her, that it was impossible to believe she actually lived a life like this.

"In fact, I'll treat you to a dinner," Sasame offered her. Himeno looked at him, surprised.

_A dinner? They really do spoil me! I couldn't accept this! Sasame's always going out of his way for me..._

"No, I couldn't. It's too much trouble for you-"

"Stop it, Himeno. After your work today, I'll make you a feast at my house. I promise it's not any trouble at all. And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Himeno sighed. _I guess there's no use arguing, then._ "All right, Sasame."

"Good... it's a date, then. I'll make sure you get the best of everything," he said, taking her cheek in the cup of his hand. He gave her a light kiss before she left to start her shift at Awayuki Delight. And as always, Himeno's face was of a bright red hue.

THE END OF HIMENO'S SHIFT

Himeno finished wiping the tables outside the cafe, when Goh approached her.

"Hey, you've got a visitor," he told her, nodding at the person behind her. Himeno turned around to see Hayate getting off his motorcycle. _Oh, no! What do I do? Does he want me to tell him now?_ "Hey," Goh startled her.

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you right now, I don't like that guy one bit," Goh continued. Himeno sighed.

"I know, I know. You've been telling me that since you met him."

"That smug attitude... I just don't trust him, Himeno. I don't know how make your friends, but next time, stay AWAY from strangers," he said. Himeno gave a light laugh at Goh's comment. He gave her his charming smile. "I'm gonna get grey hair just from worrying about you so much."

Himeno was taken aback by that. "Goh... "

"Hey, just be careful, ok? You're always getting into trouble."

The waitress gave a warming grin at him. "I have a knight to protect me? How adorable!" she said sarcastically.

Goh rolled his eyes. "Gimme a break! I treat you like a little kid..." but then he gave a short pause. "More like a little sister, though."

Himeno kept her smile on her face as Goh went to clean up the dishes. _You're a brother to me, too, Goh._

Hayate came up to her with that usual grin of his. He couldn't resist it. It was Himeno, all he needed. Himeno walked towards him, a little nervous of what to say.

"How are you?" Hayate spoke first. "I wanted to stay by your side the whole time, but that idiot was there already. And if I was with him, then you probably wouldn't have gotten any rest..."

Himeno gave a small smile. _I was right. They both spoil me. _"I'm doing fine, really. But I did need that rest. I guess I just got a little stressed out."

Hayate frowned. "Sorry. I didn't think-"

"Don't be! Don't say sorry, because I'm glad that you told me. I'm happy to know that you love me." Hayate looked her with shocked eyes. He gave a grin as he looked at her. He held her cheek, tracing his thumb over his lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to bless her with just a light touch, but their reunion was interrupted, too soon.

"What are you doing?" Sasame said from his view. He stood there, opposite of Hayate, but with Himeno caught in the middle. Her attention turned to the white figure behind her while Hayate stood close.

"I was just asking how she was. Got a problem with it?" Hayate replied with a smirk.

Sasame glared at him. _Man, I hate this guy._

Hayate issued his own shocking waves towards his rival. _I REALLY don't like him..._

"He's right, though, Sasame. He was just asking if I was okay," Himeno said, to keep the two from fighting. Though it wasn't physical, the aura between the two was definitely in turmoil. Despite Himeno's objections, they still held their concentrations on each other. Both had the looks of anger, hatred, but most of all... jealousy.

Hayate walked past Himeno, using his arm to protect her while she remained behind him. "Don't act like she's still your's."

"Who said I was? You're the one guarding her like property," Sasame replied. "She still has to make her decision. Just give her time."

"I'm not forcing her to make a choice now! I just don't like the way you think."

"How would you know how I think? Can you read minds?"

Hayate was just getting pissed off by this guy's smart-ass replies. "Man, I really hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

There was a long silence between the two. It had become a staring contest, the first to flinch was the victim. Himeno kept quiet through it all. She wanted to say something to protest against this, but any sound she made would either be unheard or unnoticed.

Sasame made the first move. He smirked at Hayate's threatening look. But his action only influenced Hayate's reaction, sending a fist towards his way. Being as fluid as water (with moves as well as with words), Sasame dodged it, hoping to land a punch with his own. Hayate was quick to notice it and caught his fist inches before making contact. Himeno stood shocked at the way the two behaved. This is wrong... this isn't how it should be!

"No! Please, stop!" she tried yelling, but as she presumed, they didn't hear her.

The two continued to engage in hand-to-hand bouts, clearly focused on the other. Their sights were in direct attention at the other's eyes. Neither one took a moment to see how Himeno was reacting. Sasame landed a punch on Hayate's face, but the man was still grinning.

Before Hayate could offer his own response, Himeno ran between them, arms out and facing towards Sasame. This time, it was her that was protecting Hayate. "Sasame, stop! Please! Don't do this anymore!" Both Sasame and Hayate let their guards at ease. They looked at her with fascination and regret. They were both foolish to resort to a fight when she was obviously going through troubles herself already.

"I...I made my decision. I made it a long time ago, I just didn't know how to tell you two. I was... I was scared... just like I am now," she spoke while her voice broke. Sasame and Hayate remained silent as they waited for her answer. "Hayate," she continued. Hayate remained alert, eager to hear her response. "I care about you, Hayate," she said, turning around to speak to him. "I care about you so much, but... I'm sorry. I can't return your love. I'm so sorry!" Himeno shouted through her light tears, covering her face with her hands.

Hayate pulled her close to him, hugging her with all his might. "It's ok, Himeno. It's ok. I think... I had a feeling about it all along. I just had to tell you though. I wanted you to know that I love you so bad. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do." Hayate took her shoulders in his hand, kissing her forehead.

"I want to make you happy, Hayate. I wish I could, but my heart goes to Sasame."

Hayate smiled at her. "But I am happy, Himeno. You told me that you care for me. And that's enough for me. I love you, Himeno, and I always will. I'll be here for you, by your side for anything." Hayate held Himeno's chin up, wiping the wet drops falling. He enclosed her lips with his own. Sasame stood there, roaring with jealousy. Sure, Himeno just said that she loved Sasame, but here that jerk was, kissing her! Sasame was inching to land another punch on him, but with Himeno there, all he could do was hold his anger within. But once Hayate parted their touch, he turned his attention to man in white. "Don't get me wrong though. I still hate you. And if I hear that you did anything bad to Himeno-"

"Don't worry. If I ever hurt Himeno, I'll punish myself."

Himeno looked at him with concern. Sasame only looked back at her with a gentle smile. The man quickly took Himeno's hand in his and pulled her away from Hayate. "Excuse us. We have a date."

Hayate gave him an evil look. _He's still a jack-ass! The dumb prick!_

Sasame kept walking away from Hayate, who only gave Himeno a big grin before taking off as well. Himeno followed Sasame, knowing well enough where they were going this time. Their dinner. She caught up with Sasame, looking up at him.

"Sasame?"

"I didn't expect you to give up on him completely. I know you still care for him... and that's okay. I just still can't trust him."

Himeno gave a light laugh.

Sasame smiled at her as they approached his house. Although it didn't seem any different from the last time she was there, it was still magnificent to her eyes. They entered his home, Sasame already putting his white coat on the couch. Himeno knew he didn't really like talking about Hayate, but it was kinda inevitable. The three of them would always be connected.

Sasame looked at her with a watchful eye. "What's wrong?"

"I know you don't trust him. 'Cause he doesn't trust you, either," she said. Sasame gave a solemn look towards the ground. Himeno walked up to him, holding his hands. "But please, don't worry, Sasame. I'll always be your's." Himeno leaned up to kiss him, and pressed her lips against his. Sasame wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer and used his tongue to roam the inside of her mouth. Himeno massaged her tongue with his. They parted for a breath, their eyes locked. Himeno told him what she wanted without saying words. The look in her eyes was all he needed.

"Are you sure?" Sasame asked to be certain. She nodded. "What about dinner?"

"Forget it," she replied.

Sasame took his opportunity again, engaging the both of them in a passionate kiss. He pressed against her, causing her to walk backwards down the hallway. Himeno's back was up against a door, but she wasn't focusing on it. She kept her mouth locked with his, neither one wanting to part just yet. Sasame reached around her to turn the door knob, allowing the couple to enter his bedroom. The two of them kept themselves busy in their make-out session as they passed through his threshold. Still consumed by the love in the air, Sasame absent-mindedly used his free hand to shut the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
